Immediate Attraction
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anna meets Christian and goes on a whirlwind of adventures. Things happen faster than anyone could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna POV

What a stressful day. I'm sitting on the end of my bed reminiscing on old times. I can't believe I will be graduating tomorrow with my D.V.M (Doctor of Veterinary Medicine.) from WSU. Dad is so very proud of me. This was a 4-year course and I worked my ass off doing extra classes and night studies to complete it in 2. I really miss my dad. I don't see him often enough. But he will be here for me and so will my other two favorite men Sam and Danny. They are my dad's best friends. In actual fact it feels like I have 3 dads that's how close we are.

Ray is not my biological father but he is my Daddy. He is the only father who has always been there for me because he loved me. I can count on him for anything. He owns a huge Horse ranch outside of Seattle were I am going to start working. The ranch he owns is very private and is not known to many people. Dad prefers it that way for safety reasons. Dad is ex military and I started living with him at the age of 12. Let me tell you about my sorry excuse of a so-called mother.

Carla always saw me as the mistake she should have got rid of. She didn't ever care about me. From the rime I was 6 I had to sell cookies in the streets for money for food because my mom was to busy with the new man in her life to care for me. There were days when I would be so hungry my tummy burnt. Some of these men she had around were ok but I knew it wouldn't last. Ray married my mother when I was 8. He took really good care of me. There was always food for me when he was there. On my 9th birthday mom said Ray is leaving. I was heart-broken. I begged her for days to let me go with him but she refused because he agreed to give her an allowance for me. All she saw was money for her pocket. I didn't see a cent of that money. I went back to being hungry. So I went back to baking my cookies. I loved to read but mom hatted it she would tell me I am going to become a useless piece of shit living on the streets reading scrapbooks. I had to hide my books or she would burn them. To this day I hate the smell and sight of burning paper.

At 11 my mom met Matt. They were married within a week. He seemed like a decent guy in the beginning. Then it all started to change. He would drink too much and come into my room and get violent. It started off slow with a slap here and there and then it got worse. He then started kicking and punching me leaving bruises. I would have to use moms make up to cover my bruises up. Mom and Matt both told me if I ever told Rey they would disappear with me and I would never see him ever again. So I kept quiet and suffered in silence. Mom never cared about me, she used to say, " Anastasia you needed it because you are too ungrateful. You do not give Matt the respect he deserves". Mom did not help me out she said it would do me some good. This one afternoon I had just got back from school and I realized he was home early drunk. As I waked into the house he grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the lounge. Said it was my fault he got fired from work.

"Anastasia if you were not so stubborn I would not be so stressed out. You caused me to lose my job."

"Please Matt. I did not do anything. I promise."

"You promise. You caused me stress every fucking day of my life. I don't know why your fucking mother insists on keeping you around. If it were up to me I would give you to the fucking state. Because of your sorry excuse for a person, I take my stress out on work. Well those days are over."

"No Matt you can't take it out on me. It is not my fault. Pleas Matt I beg you. I will be better I will be good and respectful for you. I will do whatever you ask." By this time I was in full-blown tears begging him not to hurt me.

"Begging is not going to help you my darling. Come to daddy so he can teach you a lesson."

I was so terrified. I knew Ray was supposed to collect me in 2 days time because it was my 12th birthday and he promised to take me sailing. So I knew the fool won't leave marks on me. But boy was I wrong. That day was the worst day of my life. He beat me up so bad I passed out. When I came to I was tired up and locked in my closet. The pain was so bad I can still remember it now. I don't know how long I was in that closet or if mum knew but all I remember is waking up to bright lights and I thought I was dead. To my surprise I was in the hospital and Ray was with me. He told me when he came to fetch me Matt said I had run away. But Ray knew me to well, he knew Mat was lying so he checked my closest to see if I took my clothes and that is when he found me unconscious. By the time he helped me to the hospital Matt was gone. I had 3 broken ribs a fractured foot and a huge slash across my upper back from the beer bottle he broke on my back. They also treated me for cigarette burns on my both palms. The bastard had made a circle pattern with 6 cigarette burns on each palm. I still get angry when I touch my hands. My dad taught me to convert that pain and anger into a positive thing. Now when I touch my hands it reminds me of my strength and that I am a survivor. It also reminds me that my father Ray loves me unconditionally. They still don't know were the bastard Matt is and it's been 12 years. Ray had all his military men form a search party for the bastard but there was no luck. He knew what would have happened to him if he were ever caught. Carla lied and said she didn't know anything about what was going on so Rey threatened her and got full custody of me. She was too happy to get rid of me this time because she had already found a new husband Jack Hyde. I just pray she stays out of my life.

Dad would joke and tell me I am very tinny and clumsy and I need to be able to defend myself in the big world. So he and his friends started training me to defend myself. He taught me weapons training and sent me to the best martial arts school in Seattle. His military friends still all call me little marine. I could probably drop all there asses now with my skill. My trainer begged me to join the Olympic team in Kickboxing but I was too afraid to be in the lime light of fear of Matt and my mother coming back for me because I became famous. So I kept under the radar at all costs. I have not seen Carla in 12 years either.

When I started school by dad. It was not easy for me. I did not fit in at school. I didn't were what was in fashion. I used to get teased and pranked on everyday by Leila Williams and her crew. I would take my lunch everyday and hide under the stands crying to myself. I would sit behind the school so those mean kids could not find me. After two years of torture I was ready to give up and move schools.

One after noon I was chilling under their eating and minding my own business. There was another guy I dint know sitting on the top steps eating as well. He was not interested in me so I was happy till when Leila and crew found me. They started throwing there lunch at me, calling and me bad names. The guy sat a bit watching and then I guess he just had enough. He stood up and walked over to Leila and stood up for me. I didn't know why he was helping me or who he was but since that day we have been best of friends. He is now my best friend Jose Rodriguez son of the biggest Yacht Company in Seattle. I still have not forgotten what she put me through and I never will. I promised myself I would never allow myself to be treated like that ever again. After high school I moved into a flat on campus with Jose. He is studying engendering. Jose is a very well built guy with pitch back locks and green eyes. He looks like a runway model. I know he wants to be more than friends but I don't feel like that about him and I am too terrified to mess it up and lose his friendship. I see the way he looks at me at times but we agreed to stay best friends. For his 18 birthday his dad gifted him his first yacht. "**The** **Anastácia**" Its the Portuguese spelling for Anastasia.

I was just getting up to shower when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed a robe and rushed to answer it. When I prided open the door I was shocked to find nobody there but a parcel left on my doorstep. I grabbed it and went over to the kitchen counter an opened the lid. All I could do was gasp.

Jose POV

I walked into the flat and hear this whimpering noise. It can't be Anna because Anna doesn't cry. So I search the house. When I go to her room I am shocked she is a total mess. What the fuck happened to her?

"Anna what happened. Are you hurt?"

"Jose…I am not safe anymore." And she wept even more. Oh shit this could only mean the fucker Matt is back.

"Anna why do you say that?" Shit she has been through so much already.

"It's Carla she sent me a graduation gift with a card that read.

_Congratulations on graduating. Now it is your turn to start paying me back for all those years I wasted on you. Here is my bank account no. 9567-85435. I will expect a deposit of $2000 every month from now on or else._

_Love always Carla (mom)_.

Fuck is she insane or just fucking stupid.

"Anna I am here for you and will not allow anything to happen to you. She is not getting a cent from you. Now rest up we have a hectic day ahead of us tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna POV

I knew my marine family would not let me down. Danny and Sam have always pulled through for me when I needed them the most. They have been there from the time I met Ray when I was 8. They have already set security into place for Graduation and my move to Seattle. We have kept my location a secret and plan to keep it that way. I will collect my degree then disappear. Dad walks in and I am so trilled to see him.

"Daddy I am so glad you are here. I have been so stressed with Carla turning up now."

"Hey baby girl. I would have not missed this for the world. I am so proud of you. I don't want you to worry about that woman. It is all sorted out."

"I know dad. It's just why now? After all this time, she turns up suddenly. And how did she find me?"

"Probably because you are graduating _Summa Cum Laude_and your photo was in the local paper."

"Oh yah I forgot about that. It's because of that big shot CEO guy coming to give a speech the school wanted to edit a piece on the schools success."

"Don't worry Anna. Between Sam, Danny and I you are going to be fine. Now I will see you later at the school. I love you."

"Love you to Dad."

He hands me an envelope and says it's an early graduation gift. Kissed me on the cheek and walks out just as Jose and Elliot walk in. Elliot is also one of our closest friends. He has always just been around he is so sweet and treats me like family. They both sit next to me and I am stunned when I open it.

_To my beautiful Anastasia_

_I am the proudest dad to watch you graduate today. You have worked very hard to be were you are. I am the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful daughter to carry his name with such grace and pride. I loved you from the first time I held you in my arms 15 years ago. You have grown into an exceptional young women. Great things are still yet to come for you._

_This is my gift to you for graduating with such honors. Cherish it and always remember that through this new venture we will always be bound._

_You are now the proud owner of 'Steele Bound'. There is also a fund available to you once your certificate is in your hands. The total of those fund are $20 million._

_I love you always._

_Dad_

I turn to the guys and they are looking at me like deer's stuck in front of headlights. I am also stunned.

"What? Dad gave me a gym and a shit load of money for graduation? No big deal guys."

Then Elliot says.

"Anna you don't know what that mean. It's not just a gym. Steele Bound is the most exclusive gym in Seattle. Are you shitting me? Fuck Anna that is the biggest best gym in the country. I have been trying to apply for the past 3 months but the backlog for applicants is so high they are trying to open more gyms. This is incredible." I am stunned at what Elliot is telling me.

"Members have to go through an entire background check before they get membership. It's very successful. Your dad was actually in the process of signing up with GEH to expand the business. But that fell away due to things I don't understand but I know my brother is very interested in buying"

"I did not even know dad owned a gym. Why didn't anyone ever tell me? So I can count on you'll to help me with everything."

"There is no drought in that Anna. We will always be there for you. Your dad kept it a secret because it was supposed to be your graduation present and he is also keeping it under the radar like the ranch so Carla and Matt can't claim against it." Jose says.

"True I didn't think of that. If they don't know it exists they wont try to blackmail us for money against it."

I left the lounge with a lot on my minds. I went to my room to chill. I now own a Gym. Not to forget I am now a Millionaire. Today I am graduating and my best friend is moving into a Condo in Escala with Elliot. I have spent a lot of time with Elliot, he is so cool. I tried to go out with a few guys but with Jose and Elliot as my chaperones they practically chased the boys away.

When I went back to the lounge the two of them was sitting on the couch drinking.

"Hey Anna how was the rest? " Jose asked

"Yah, I didn't do much of that. To much on my mind."

"Like ok what's on your mind?"

"Well, dad gave me Steele Bound. And it's a big responsibility. It means I will have to check the place out. I will go today to Seattle with you'll. I will get a place till I sort out all the business details. Elliot you said your brother interested in joining with Steele Bound but I want to keep it to myself and I can afford to now. I will just feel safer not having to answer to anyone else."

" Shit that is a lot to sort out but no way are we allowing you to stay in the city on your own. "

"Excuse me? I am a big girl thank you very much. I could probably take both you guys out on the mat before I even break into a sweat. You'll should be using me as protection." Dam boys I have already agreed to stay with them for a month to sort out the business at the gym then I am going onto the ranch for a while. Then I will decide what I want to do.

"Not happening Anna. You will stay with us. If you continue to be stubborn I will call Danny and Sam and get them to put 24/7 security on you and you know they will. Ray will back us up on that to." Jose says and Elliot nods with his silly goofy grin.

"You know what? You'll do not play fair. You'll suck, but fine I rather stay with you'll than get security anyway. But I am not going to be treated like a baby. I have my own life and things to do so back off because if you'll don't I want to have a bet." Of course Elliot says bet? What sort of bet?"

"We will arrange a kickboxing match on Saturday at my gym. One of you, against me. Winner gets to decide on my security while in Seattle."

"Deal." They both scream making me giggle.

"We have made plans to go to a club tomorrow when we get to the condo and you are going to dress up and come with us. It is at one of Elliot's brothers clubs." Jose says.

"Ok I will go out with you'll this once then I have to work hard so no more distractions. Deal?"

"Deal" they both say again.

My graduation went off without a hitch. Security was even tighter just as I suspected. The man who gave us our certificates was the most gorgeous guy I have ever come across. When we shook hands it was as if there was a current between us. I know it just in my mind. But dam I would like me a piece of that ass. When I accepted my award I kept my head down from embarrassment. I grabbed my award and left. I noticed a reporter snap a picture of us but didn't care. I didn't wait for mingling afterwards we all went straight to the car and left for our new home.

We are now in the condo getting ready to go out. Graduation for me today was fabulous. Ray was there with Sam and Danny looking so proud when I said my speech. They looked so silly with there big grins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr Grey POV

Why the fuck did I agree to do this graduation shit. I am so fucking board. Student after student coming up gawking at me. One student in particular caught my eye when she refused to look at me. But then I realized she was blushing that's why she kept her head down. Why the fuck I care I have no idea but I do but it put a smile on my face. When she touched my hand I felt a jolt go threw me. What the fuck? I tried to hold on longer so I can see her face but no such luck she got away. I could not find her after the whole sorbet ordeal. I saw a flash from a photographer and must remember to ask Taylor to get me a copy. I searched afterward for her but could not find her. Were the fuck is she? I was so zoned out I didn't even get her name when they announced it. Fuck I have to make a plan.

"Taylor." I screamed and he came to me immediately.

"Sir."

"That girl, with the long pitch black hair find out who she is."

"Sir what is her name? What color shoes did she have on? What color eyes does she have?" Fuck me how am I supposed to know.

"I don't know? She was the only student with pitch black hair that came bellow her bottom."

"Yes, sir I did notice her she is also the student who made the speech and left right after graduation with your brother Sir." What the fuck did he say? She left with Elliot?

"Are you telling me she was here with Elliot? Elliot Grey my older brother."

"Yes Sir. They came together then left together. A reporter managed to get a snap of them to sir."

"Ok I want everything you can find out about her. And get me a copy of that photo."

"On it sir."

"One more thing Taylor. What was up with all the extra security today?"

"That was a special request from a Raymond Steele we were in the military together and there was a treat against his daughter Anastasia Steele. So he asked if he could arrange extra security for her."

I can't believe this. I didn't even know Elliot was dating someone. Why is he keeping her a secret? They must be close if he is attending her graduation. I need to chat with him. Maybe I will text him. This way is easier and he can give me a straight answer.

**Elliot was that you at the WSU graduation today? -C**

**Hey Bro yes. You were great. –E**

**What were you doing there? –C**

**I was supporting my girl. I am very proud of her. –E**

**What's her name and why did you run away so fast? –C**

**Fuck bro what's with the 101 questions. Anna and I didn't run away we are moving in together and we needed to get back to Seattle to settle in now stop bugging me bye. -E**

Fuck they are going to be living together. I still need to know for my brother's safety.

"Sir her name is Anastasia Rose Steele. She is Raymond Steele's daughter. The young lady that needed protection. She has moved into an apartment leased out to Elliot here in Escala. She is 24 and is now a qualified vet. She has just been given Steele Bound as here graduating gift sir. It says she is also qualified in extreme sports and weapons training. She has a very large bank account but lives as if she doesn't. Sir that little lady drives a black Ford F350 super duty truck with 54inch tires. It's a monster sir bigger and meaner than Elliot's truck sir. "

"Fuck Taylor. I have been trying to buy into that gym for the past 6 months my contract dropped 1 month ago because he was gifting it to his daughter. He wanted her to make the choice."

Ok so Ms. Steele is with my brother now and living in my building with him and owns the club that I want to buy. What a fabulous situation. We drive into the parking garage of Escala and I am totally dumb struck at the monster truck that is taking up 2 Grey parking spaces because of its size. Fuck me. I can't even reach up and touch the top of the roof.

"Wow Taylor is that it? I want to see video footage when they leave."

"Yes sir that is the beast. It's a beauty and looking at it I would say it has bulletproof glass with special bulletproof double insulated body." Wow I just shake my head and laugh and move to the elevators. I have a dinner tonight at my new club with Elena and am dreading it.

Elliot POV

What is my brother asking so many questions for? It's very unusual for him to be interested in anyone other than himself. I need to see what's up with him. The drive up in Anna's truck was heaven. My brother is going to die when he see's it in his parking spots. I call my good friend and bodyguard for my baby brother to see what's up.

"Hey how's it hanging Taylor? "

"Hey Elliot. Nothing interesting happening here. We just got back to the Penthouse now."

"How did my brother react to my girls Beast? I knew it would piss him off."

"Actually he was shocked to silence then amazed. Then he laughed. It's a beauty. "

"That she is. Ha I knew it. I am shocked he has not got you to remove it."

Elliot who is this girl you are moving in with?"

"She is a good friend that is going threw a hard time. So we are hanging out for a bit."

"So are you saying you are not fucking her? I know you Elliot."

"Hell fucking NO. She is like a baby sister to me. I would do anything to keep her safe. She needed a place to stay so I offered her a room with me. She is currently been blackmailed by her mother for money so I need to keep her safe. Why all the Questions."

"Sorry Elliot but its your brother that is driving me crazy. Your baby brother seems to be very interested in her. And I don't mean like he just likes her its as if he has attached himself to her and can't seem to stop obsessing about her. I have never seen him react like this. He got me running in circle to find out who she is. He thinks you and her are dating."

"Well you can tell him I am not dating her. He better pull his shit together if he wants to date her. She is not the typical American sweetheart. She is tough as steel."

"I know that shit. I will inform him. You let me know if you need any assistance on the security front. See you later."

I can't believe this. My brother thought Anna and I are together. I thought he was gay. Guess I was wrong. He is actually interested in her. This could actually work I will introduce them at Sunday lunch by mom and dads. They would make a great match. I walk back into the room and am stunned at what Anna looks like.

"Anna what the fuck are you wearing."

"Is it that bad. I just bought it." Dam and I paid a fortune. It's a Open Back thigh high Short Sexy Atria One Shoulder in navy blue. I paired it with a 5 inch black heel. I pulled my hair up into a fancy braid so I could show off the back.

"No its not that you look fucking hot. There is no way you are going out like that Anna."

"I agree with Elliot." Says the traitor Jose.

"You know what guys. Until we settle what Anna does and does not on the mats tomorrow. You two have no say to what I do. If you'll don't like it then don't go with me."

"Fine but you are not leaving my side. Do I make myself clear? Or we could just stay home."

"No Elliot we can't say home. I will stay on you and Jose's arm the whole night I promise."

"Fine lets go."

Fuck I have to keep her close the entire night. I Just herd Taylor is going to be in the same club on duty so if I need back up at least my brother's security can help.

Anna POV

What the hell is there problem? I try dress a bit sexy and they almost chain me to my room. Well I am going to have a great time before I start work. We arrive at the club and are ushered straight in. Elliot says his brother own the club so we get VIP treatment. And I am surprised. We have been having a good time. I was ask a few times to dance and my partners in crime chased them away. Jose is on the dance floor with a blond girl and Elliot is stuck to me. I told him to go dance so he dragged me to. We were having a great time on the dance floor. I didn't know he could move so well.

Christian POV

Fuck I am sitting here with Elena and am very irritated. I got that jolt again and knew my brother was in the club with her. Taylor confirmed he is also with his other roommate. I glance at the dance floor bellow and fuck me. My chest goes tight and I cant breath. She is breath taking. She is grinding in my brothers arms and I am so jealous. He looks up at me and smiles then nods a hello.

"Christian darling what's wrong? You are so distracted lately."

"Nothing is wrong Elena. Stay out of my business." I bite out.

"I could arrange a new girl for you by the time you get back to your house. It's been way to long."

"Elena I said no. I do not want a fucking sub. Now stay out of my business. I am leaving." This women does not listen to me.

Before I could even get up my Brother was besides me with the beautiful Anastasia.

"Hey bro. How are you?" we shake hands and a pleasant greeting.

"This is my girl Anna and Anna this is my baby brother Christian."

"Nice to me you Christian," and she shakes my hand and I feel it again. I could tell she did to by her sharp intake of air. The way my name roles off her tongue is amazing. She is even better looking close up. Those eyes are just captivating.

"Pleasure is all mine Anastasia. Is your boyfriend here treating you well?" I point to Elliot and they both looked shocked. I knew what I was doing.

"No bro, you got this all wrong. Anna and me are not a couple. She is like a sister to Jose and I. I am only hanging around her like this for her safety because of the hazard of a dress." And she flushes the prettiest pink. He explains and I am very intrigued now. I get brought back to the present when I hear a cough across from me. Fuck I forgot about her. So she introduced herself to Anna and snarls at Elliot. What the fuck was that? Elliot says I should join them later and they leave and she says.

"Christian who is that because you seem very dumb struck like a sick puppy?"

"That is non of your fucking business. You leave my brother and his friends alone."

" Don't play dumb with me Christian. Is that why you don't want a sub because you are fucking her? She is a nobody and you are not meant for relationships like that."

"Don't you ever call her a nobody. Do you fucking understand me? Who I fuck in none of your fucking business. Now its time you leave Elena. Goodbye."

What the fuck is her problem? She better stay out of this or she is going to regret it. The darn woman is still sitting here. So I get up and go and join Elliot.

Hey bro. Finally decided to hang with a crowd your own age?"

"Fuck off Elliot. Maybe just for a while then I have to leave."

"Sure grab a chair." One drink later and the beautiful Anastasia returns with Jose and sits so close to me I can feel the heat coming off her sexy body, our arms touch and I get that jolt again. She slowly turns her head and tilts it up to look me square in the eye and says.

"Christian is it just me or do you feel that electricity build up every time we touch?" A direct and honest woman. Fuck me I like that.

"Anastasia its not just you. I first felt it when you shook my hand at graduation." By the look on her face she is shocked. I start to laugh and end up with both Elliot and Taylor looking at me weird. What they have never seen me laugh?

"That was you giving us our diplomas. You are the CEO hotshot? Oh shit." She makes me laugh even more but this time she joins me. She realized what she said. I can see she is ready to go and so am I. I say goodbye to Elliot and offer her a lift home. She walks over to Elliot and sits in his lap and for the life of me I can't understand why am I so jealous. What the fuck is happening to me? They chat a bit then she kisses him then Jose on the cheek and accepts my ride home. I guess she was getting permission from him or something. As we step out of the club its crazy with the amount of paparazzi there. Who the fuck tipped them off?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena POV

I can't believe Christian blew me off like that. How dare he choose her over me after everything I have done for him? He was acting like a fucking puppy in love. I cannot allow this little gold digging whore to get in my way. I knew I recognized her name. She is the little troublemaker that ruined my brother Matt's life. Because of her there has been a warrant of arrest out for him for the past 12 years. She falsely accused him of abuse. I have kept him safe and supported him this whole time. I think it is time this little nobody pays us back for all the pain and hardship we have been through. I know she is staying with Elliot at Escala but not sure on the apartment number. I text Matt and tell him to write a welcome back letter to her and leave it with the lobby manager. Then I call Leila and I arranged a little surprise for Christian.

Ana POV

What the fuck? This is all I need. So much for keeping a low profile. They are going crazy and starting to get a bit violent. His security is trying there best to keep them away but failing miserably. I am being crushed into Christian. He is trying to be protective. He has his hand over my shoulder holding me close and the other hand out in front of him pushing away the cameras. I glans across the car park and our eyes lock and my whole body freezes. It cant be. How did they find me? The idiot reporter stands up in front of me and whacks me just above my right eye. Before I know what's happing I am in Christians arms being carried across the parking lot with blood dripping down my face and then I am put into the comfort of his SUV and Christian slides in next to me.

"Ana are you ok?" Am I ok? What the fuck does he think? I was just assaulted on my first night on the city and then carried across the fucking parking lot. I am angry and tired and embarrassed and pissed. But I can't say all that to him so I just go with.

"Yes thank you. I will be fine. Just give me a cloth to wipe my head and get me home please."

"You are not fine. You are bleeding here let me help you. Taylor, take us to the emergency room, Ms. Steele is hurt."

"Oh now I am Ms. Steele. It's a small cut it will be fine. I think. No Christian please I will be ok. I will put a bandage on it when I get home. Please do not go out of your way for me?"

"Ana it is not out of my way. I was responsible for your safety and I let you down. Now you are hurt. So can you please just let me take care of you?" His responsibility. Is he fucking crazy? I notice Taylors pleading eyes through the review mirror and decide to humor Christian.

"Ok thank you for the help." We got to the hospital and Christian insisted on his mother seeing to me. Dr. Grace Grey walks in and she is a very beautiful lady. She walks in and stands there looking stocked.

Christians POV

My mother is standing there stunned looking between Ana and me. So I introduce them. But what do I say. Is she my friend or what dam?

"Mother lovely to see you. This is Anastasia Elliot's roommate." That should work.

"Hi Anastasia I am Dr. Grey. Let me take a look at that wound. What happened to you darling?" I tell my mother the story and to my horror Ana needs 4 stitches. I am so pissed. That fucking reporter is done. He will never fucking get a job in this city again.

"Thank you Dr. Grey for all your help."

"Please call me Grace dear?" I can tell my mother likes Ana a lot. This makes me smile.

"Ok only if you call me Ana?" she has such a beautiful name but hates to use it.

"That's a deal. Now you go home and rest. Christian keep an eye on her because she may have a concussion." I will make sure of that.

Grace POV

I walk into the room and am shocked to see my youngest son standing over a beautiful woman. He is looking very anxious. But by the way he is looking at here I can tell my baby is in love. Lets call it's a mothers instinct. I always thought he was gay though. It has been such a long time since he has come to one of our family dinners. It breaks my heart that he is so lonely. He tells me how the pap's attacked them and I am horrified. I stitched her up and sent them off. This is the first time since Christian came to us that I have seen him smile so much. It is such a beautiful thing to witness. I look over at Taylor and we make eye contact and he smiles and nods at me and I just know. He feels the same way. My baby is such a gentleman. He takes her hand and helps her all the way out. Never breaking contact with her. I did not know Elliot had a female roommate. Maybe they are a couple. I need to find out everything. We will have a long chat on Sunday at lunch.

Matt POV

When m sister informed me Ana was at the club I had the perfect opportunity to break through her tough girl act. I stood across the street with her gold digger of a mother in my arms and waited for her. When our eye's locked together I instantly saw the surprise then the fear. Its been 12 years but she sure as hell did remember me. I will play Carla along for as log as I need her then she will take the fall for us.

Jose POV

Elliot and I are having such a good time at the club tonight. Kate eventually came to meet Elliot and his mood immediately changed. He is so in love it is actually funny. It was so funny when he told us how his little brother thought he was with Ana. It is actually sad that Christian lives such an isolated life that he barely even knows what is going on in his own brothers life. Elliot did mention he very seldom attends family functions that is why he has never met Kate. The other reason was Ana and I never visited him in Seattle so it makes sense why Christian has never met us it was always Elliot visiting us. I am an only child and I hate it. I wish I could have siblings to share my day with. Ana is the closest thing I have to a sibling even if I would like to have more with her. I hated the way Christian and her were looking at each other and when they left the club together I needed to make an excuse to leave to. I did not want her alone with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna POV

I have never in my life been so attracted to a man before. And what a man this is. He has the most beautiful grey eyes that light up every time he looks at me. I would give anything to see what is under that Armani suit. Shit. Pull it together Steele before you embarrass yourself. He had my hand in his the entire ride home. I didn't want to ever let his go. It felt so right. But we are home so it's back to reality. He gets out first and offers me his hand again. I am so trilled. We ride in the elevator to my floor alone and the tension is so strong. We get to my floor and I breathe a sign of relief.

"Thank you Christian for all your help. This is my floor. I will see you around sometime."

"I will walk you to your door and make sure you are ok. My mum did say to keep an eye on you." What is his problem with my safety? I am not complaining. Been next to this sexy man is heaven. We get to my door and I unlock it and turn around to say goodbye and bump right into his rock hard chest. Without warning he takes my chin and crushes his sexy lips against mine. He kisses me with such passion our tongue perfectly dancing together. He spins us around and pins me with his hip on the wall beside the door. I can feel his rock hard erection digging into my stomach. When we part lips we are both breathing so heavy. It takes me a while to catch my breath and the idiot in me looses all my brain to mouth filters and I says.

"Wow. I have never been kissed like that in my life." And of course he laughs at me. I get so embarrassed I tuck my chin into my chest hiding my now very flushed cheeks. He takes my chin between his fingers and lifts my head so I can look at him.

"Anastasia don't ever hide from me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If I am honest with you I have never been kissed with so much passion either. It was fabulous." And he claims my mouth again. We are interrupted by the sound of a forced cough and when I turn around I am horrified to find a very angry Jose and thrilled Elliot. Jose storms through the condo and goes straight to his room banging the door behind him. Elliot has the dumbest grin on his face and a beautiful blonde on his arm.

"Wow Ana I always though my brother was gay. Guess I was wrong about that. Christian do you mind taking it to your place bro. Some of us have to live here you know?" I can here the humor and taunting he is throwing at his brother.

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian replies causing Elliot to burst into laughter. But I can tell this is a bonding thing between them. Christian says goodbye to us. He leans over and sweetly kissing me on the lips and excuses himself to go home. I am stunned and this darn smile won't leave my face.

"Ana this is my girlfriend Kate. Kate this is Ana my good friend and apparently my brothers girlfriend." We exchange pleasantries and she goes off to his room obviously very familiar with the apartment. Elliot asks while still grinning like a fool.

"Wow Ana what was that?"

"What was what? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You and my baby brother in the middle of a very passionate kiss."

"Oh that. Well I don't know what that was. We were saying goodbye, then we were against the wall kissing. I have no idea what to think of it. I have never been kissed like that before Elliot. The thing is your brother makes me feel so incredible. I am so confused now. I guess this is a normal thing for your brother. He must have thousands of woman lining up for him to choose from." Why the hell am telling him all this. I am such an idiot.

"Ana I have never ever seen my brother with a woman. You are the first. Did the gay question not hint at that? And by the look on his face he is just as confused as you. Yes, he practically has women throwing themselves at him but he chose you Ana. I would say that is pretty special. What the hell happened to your head?" It took him long enough to notice my head. He must really be in shock with his brother's behavior.

"Elliot you must be exaggerating. Oh this I was attacked by the pap's outside the club and ended up been wacked with a camera. So your mother had to give me 4 stitches. I am fine now. So I am going to bed. Goodnight."

"You saw my mum? She must be over the moon to see Christian with a girl. Are you sure you going to be ok with a head injury. We can share your bed."

"Hell no. Go to Kate she is waiting. By the way, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"You did not ask. Kate and I are serious about each other we actually have been talking about getting married."

"Wow that is serious. Well she seems like a good person so I guess it wont hurt to get to know her better. It will be good having a female opinion around. Goodnight."

I twist and turn and can't sleep all I see is grey eyes filled with lust. By 5 I decide to go for a run. I sneak out of bed. I put on my sexy gym shorts and tank top and head to the lobby.

Christian POV

What the fuck did I do? I completely lost control and kissed her. But, what a kiss. I had to do it again. Being busted by Elliot was not such a dumb move but I don't give a fuck. I need to find out who the blond he was with and make sure she keeps her trap shut. What was up with Jose, by the look on his face he is pissed at something or someone? I know he likes Ana and wants into her panties. She is mine and he better learn that fast. I do not share. I need Ana in my life. I can't explain why but when I am around her I feel whole. I am at ease. I am going to do anything possible to make that happen starting with talking to Taylor. He is the only person I can open up to.

"Taylor in my office in 5 minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Taylor I need some advise from you." By the look on his face he is unsure what I need so I continue.

"Its about Anastasia. I think I feel something for her and want to have her in my life." He is looking at me like I grew another head.

Taylor POV

Fuck me. The boss has never asked me about the girls he has around. Ok not like there is anything to ask because they all have very strict contracts. Why now? I have to be honest with him. This young lady is not to be messed with. I don't know why but I am very protective of her. It might be the fact that her father was in the military like me so I feel I need to protect her. It's some sort of loyalty.

"With all due respect sir. But Ana will never be your sub. She is not that type of girl. She is independent and strong. If you want her like you say sir, then you are going to have to change the way you do things. Starting with your playroom sir." The Boss is horrified at what I said. I can see he didn't even consider her for the sub roll. This makes me happy. But I can see the wheels turning in his head as he considers his options.

"Taylor that is not what I wanted at all. I want her as my girlfriend not a fucking sub. I have never done this before and I don't know what to do. I can't lose her Taylor. I am willing to do anything. I feel something special when she is near me. Get a contractor in here now to remove the playroom. I want it done before morning." Wow the boss has really got it bad. I have never heard him talk or act like this ever. It is so strange. I am so out of my element with this one. I know security and bad guys but relationship advice is another story. I guess since she is so down to earth I will suggest things I would do with Gail. I can tell things are finally going to get better around here. I know she is going to bring him into the light. My only problem is the fake bitch interfering.

"Sir if you are sure I will help you. The Playroom will be gone by morning. Then you send her flowers and ask her out on a proper date. My only concern is Elena sir. She is not going to be pleased with this." Shit he looks angry now.

"Taylor I will not allow Elena to ruin this for me. If she even makes one attempt to interfere I will ruin her. Now you said date. Make reservations at my club for tomorrow."

"No sir that will not do." I want to laugh. I don't think he has ever heard the word No before from me.

"Boss Ana is a down to earth girl. She is a millionaire that eats at MacDonald's sir. I suggest you take her on a picnic in the park. Ask Gail to make you a lunch. Then you can walk around and get to know each other like normal people do. Make it romantic boss."

"Fuck Taylor I am so out of my element with this. I don't think I can do all that. What if we rather have a picnic on the helipad here then we wont risk her security with the pap's."

"See boss you don't need me. I will set it up for you. And I walk out leaving him feeling so proud of himself. I know the boss is not going to sleep well. So I guess this means an early morning run.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christians POV

Fuck I can't believe I am really doing this for a girl. But fuck me what a beautiful girl. I don't know why but I just have to at least try. Elliot Texted me to say Ana is also very interested in me which made my day even better. He also informed me because of her head injury he will keep an eye on her. I know he is doing it to fuck with my head and he succeeds. I am so pissed at him. Tomorrow I will dine her and then win her over. I tossed and turned trying to forget the feeling of Ana's lips on mine. It was pointless so I got up and put on my gym clothes. As loyal as always. Taylor is in the foyer waiting for me. I am so busy on my phone I didn't bother to look up . As we step out of the elevator I bump right into Ana.

"Ana I am so sorry. I did not see you there."

"Oh. Good morning Christian. It's not a problem. I was a little distracted. I am off for a morning run." She looks more like scared to death. What is in that envelope she stuck in her pocket? I glance at Taylor and he is wondering the same thing. A run by herself after a head injury? Not going to happen. I will just have to take a small run to accommodate her.

"I'm sorry how rude of me. Good morning. Would you mind if Taylor and I go with you on your run? We were planning on the same thing anyway." I can see the relief on her face. What has spooked her like this?

"Yes that would be great. I need to blow off some stress."

We set out at a good pace down the street. Shit she is just like me, a very focused runner. But how the hell am I suppose to focus when she is wearing a sexy boy short pants that shapes her ass perfectly.

Taylor POV

Whatever Ana received in that letter has really spooked her. She was literally trembling while scanning the contents. I am going to have to speak to Elliot when we get back. She needs a security detail. Running on her own is a no go zone especially wearing those sexy shorts. We kept a good pace for the first 5 km then she started to pick up her pace. It was like she was trying to run away from her fears. When we got back to the penthouse she looked like she could go again. The boss was totally impressed with her stamina. I suppose the bastard has other things on his mind. The boss politely puts his hand on Ana's lower back and guides her into the lobby. We all stop dead in our track. What are they doing here? If the boss does not play this right he is fucked. Ana will run and never come back.

Ana POV

I needed to clear my head. That run was just what I needed. Not to forget the sexy man beside me. Wow I think I have just found me a new running partner.

"Christian do you run every morning?"

"Yes I do why are you looking for a running partner." I could only nod causing him to grin at me.

"Of course we can run together. It is safer that way anyway. Not to mention I get to look a your sexy legs." Shit I now know I am as red as a tomato. And the bastard is laughing at me.

"Very funny Christian. Let go inside I have a hectic day ahead of me."

"Yes about that. Ana would you go out with me this afternoon on a real date?" Yes I would but shit I have the fight with Elliot at the gym. I still can't keep the grin off my face.

"I would love to but I'm sorry. I can't make lunch I have a fight at 1 at the gym so how about a dinner?"

"Excuse me did u just mention you are going to be in a fight?" Shit he looks horrified.

"Yes that's what I said. I have a kickboxing match against Elliot for my freedom in the city."

Taylor looks at me and starts to laugh. This is the first time I have ever heard him laugh. Christian gives him a stern look and he stops laughing but you can still see the amusement in his eyes

"Ana are you serious? You cannot fight Elliot. He has trained with me and is very good."

Oh I can just picture Christian Grey in the ring all hot and sweaty. I'm intrigued. Not even Jose knows I am a trained fighter that is why they jumped at the opportunity to have me in the ring.

"I will be just fine. Elliot will not hurt me. If you are so concerned why don't you come with and watch. Maybe you and I could have a few sparing rounds to warm me up." I can tell he loves that idea. I have never seen such a naughty smile.

"Ok if you insist. I will be able to help you out but dare he hurt you I will lay him on his ass. Now let's go." As we step into the lobby I freeze when I see her. The girl who made my life living hell in school.

"Leila Williams what the fuck are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christians POV

What the fuck is my ex-sub doing here? And how does Anna know her? Fuck this is all Elena's doing. She set this up. This is so fucked up. The bitch comes up to me and looks at my hand on Ana's back. She bows her head and says.

"Master I came as you requested. I am ready to be fucked hard." What the fucking hell? I am totally stunned. By the look on Ana's face she is going to die. Leila turns around and smirks at Ana and says.

"Anastasia we meet again. I see you still the same bitch you have always been. Just this time you have better backup. Well let me tell you know. Christian is mine. You cannot give him what I can. So you better take your shit and disappear."

I am so angry with this. I tighten my arm around Ana to reassure her it's not true. I am trilled when she looks up into my eyes and surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck and plants a sexy passionate kiss right in the middle of the lobby in front of a very angry Leila and more shocked Taylor. I want to laugh at them. When we pull apart she stares into my eyes with so much affection. Keeping her arms around me she turns her head to Leila and says.

"I'm sorry did you mean my Christian. No can do. I am sorry but we are dating now so there is no room for you. You better hurry before you embarrass yourself more and no I am not his sub I am his girlfriend."

"Bullshit Anna. I know for a fact that Christian does not do Girlfriends. You are lying. He is a dominant and he has subs to fuck."

"Well I guess I am special because we are dating. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself." She glances into my eyes again and without breaking eye contact with her I smile and say.

"Yes Lela its true. Ana and I are together. If you had checked the papers this morning you would have seen us leaving my club together last night. She also lives here at Escala. I wanted more with her, so you can take your shit and remove yourself from my building. If I ever see you around here again I will have you arrested."

"Taylor please escort Ms. Williams out and make sure she wont bother us again." Fuck that was so intense yet so mind-blowing.

"So Ms. Steele do you want to explain to me what just happened? Not that I am complaining. I am trilled to be your boyfriend." I give her my panty dropping signature smile and she blushes again.

Ana POV

Shit he stuck up for me. I could have really made a fool of myself.

"Christian I am so sorry to lie about us. I don't know what came over me. Please don't think I am using you Chris" before I could finish my sentence he crushed his lips against mine. When we came up for air I was trembling all over.

"Ana technically it's not a lie because I was going to ask you tonight to be with me. You just jumped the gun. So I am going to ask you. Ana will you be my girlfriend. I know it is soon and we don't know each other but we can take it very slow. I have never had a girlfriend before so this is very new to me. You can tech me along the way. What do you say?"

Wow now I am lost for words. This Greek God wants plain old me to be with him. I want to scream hell yes.

"Christian I am a nobody. I don't think I am what you need. People will think I am a joke if I show up with you. Maybe you should take your offer back."

"Hell NO Anna I am fascinated with you. I go to bed thinking of you. I wake up with you on my mind. I want you and only you. I am willing to do anything to show you that. We will start slow by dining together and talking. I want you Anastasia Rose Steele to be my girlfriend. Please." Wow he is serious. I want to say yes but can I?

"Yes Christian I will date you. " He is so happy he lift me up effortless and kisses me like it's the last kiss he will ever have. And he says.

"Ana you are all mine." So I decide to be brave ad say.

"Christian you are all mine and only mine?"

"Only yours Ana." And he set me down. I go to my apartment with a promise to be picked up for the trip to the gym. I walk in and am greeted by a very angry looking Jose.

"Morning Jose. Bad night?"

"Were have you been? Do you know how worried I was when I could not find you? You did not even leave a note Ana. This Christian guy is a bad influence on you." Wow back up. This is about last nights kiss ok how do I tell him.

"Jose calm down. I woke up early and went for a run. Christian had noting to do with it. "

"Are you fucking him Ana? Is that what is going on?"

"How dare you talk amount me like that, and no I have not. You of all people know me, yet now you treating me like a whore. For your fucking information, Christian and I have decided to date. He is my boyfriend and it is none of your fucking business when I decide to fuck him. Do I make myself clear?" I was so pissed at him I went straight to my room and got in the shower. That's when I remembered the letter in my back pocket. Sitting on my bed in my towel I read it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_To MY dearest Daughter Anastasia_

_It's been a while since daddy has seen you. You have no idea how I have misses you. Daddy is so happy to have you so close to him again. No don't even think of running because I will just follow you. I now have eyes on you and this time I will not make the same mistake._

_You have made 12 years of my life a living hell. I had to disappear to be safe. You owe me a shit load and now I want payment. First off you need to promise me you will stay away from Christian and Elliot Grey. Move out of Escala and break off all friendships. I found out you inherited a Gym- Steele Bound well I want 40% shares in there. I also want 10 million dollars in cash. I will give you 6 days to come up with it since it's a Saturday. _

_Then when all this is done I want you on your back naked under me. I had your mother now I want you. We will leave the country and live happy together. We can get married and have kids if that is what you want. Remember I know were you live and I also know were Ray, Sam and Danny are. If you don't comply all those people around you will suffer. Your choice Anastasia. It's your life for there's. I think that is a fair trade. _

_Your loving Dad Matt._

I feel so sick. I put the letter away and decide to pay Taylor a visit. I put on my sexy jeans and a white tank top with my converse shoes. I braid my long hair in a single braid down my back. There is a nock and its Elliot.

"Morning Ana there is delivery for you from Sam and Danny. Its ben delivered t the underground parking with this box." He hands it to me and I rip it open and burst into a fit of laughter. Elliot is so curious he comes to check what it is. He picks up the photo frame and all I hear is "Shit Anna is this what I think it is?"

"Yup my other dads bought me a super bike for graduation. They always promised me one. It's a beauty."

"Shit Ana check out your gear to go with it. I think I want me one to. My baby brother can buy me one for my birthday." And we both start to laugh. I tell him about Christian and me dating and I have never seen him so happy before. I ask him for Christians phone number so I can text him. Then he leaves saying he and Jose are going out they will meet me at the gym.

"**Hi its Anna. I have an emergency and need a word with Taylor. Can you please ask him if he could come to me? – A **

I was waiting for a reply when there was a knock at the door. I was so shocked to see. Christian and Taylor looking very pale as if they ran all the way down. Dam I must be careful how I word things to Christian. I forgot how protective he is about me.

"Anna what's wrong? Are you ok? You said emergency so we came as quick as we could." I started giggling which didn't help their stress.

"Come in I will explain." They came in and sat by the breakfast bar. I went to get the letter and sat by them.

"Ok let me first tell you a bit about the situation. I was physically abused by one of my mother's husbands when I was 12. My dad Ray found me bound and unconscious in the back of my closet. I was there for 2 days. By the time he helped me to the hospital Matt was gone. I had 3 broken ribs a fractured foot and a huge slash across my upper back from the beer bottle he broke on my back. They also treated me for cigarette burns on my both palm. The bastard had made a circle pattern with 6 cigarette burns on each palm. He has still not been caught. This morning before my run the doorman gave me this."

I can see the anger and pain in both men's faces. I see Christian go pale as he reads the letter. Taylor is on his phone with a Welch guy.

"Christian I have to break it off with you or you will not be safe."

"Anna that fucking bastard done all this to you? I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him. I will not allow him to ever hurt you again. You are mine. And I will protect you at all costs. We have arranged for a security detail for you, Elliot and Jose. Taylor has informed Ray, Sam and Danny on what is going on. They have also upped the security there. Jose and Elliot are aware of the situation and are on there way back here. Please don't give up on us before we have begun. Anna I can't live without you."

I get off my stool and walk into his comforting arms. It's been only a day with him and yet it feels like home. He looks so sad and angry when he takes my palms in his and runs his thumb on my scars.

"Christian its ok. I healed and got over it."

"Yes Anna but we never forget. Those memories haunt us forever." I am shocked he said us. Did he have trauma to? I can see the fear and pain in his eyes.

"Christian what happened to you?"

"Before Grace adopted me I was also physically abused by my mothers pimp. He used my back and chest as an ashtray like you.

"I am so sorry Christian I did not know. Now I am filling up your already full plate with my issues."

"Anna I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again. Do you hear me? We are a team and we need to work together. Keep each other safe and happy. Without one another we will not last. I know we are very new at this but my feelings for you are real. I want you to promise me you will never doubt yourself or us. You are very beautiful and strong and successful. Don't ever let anyone put you down."

"Christian I am scared that the people I care about are going to get hurt but I promise to not give up on us."

" I am happy to hear that. Does that mean me to? You care for me?"

"Of course I do. I would not agree to date someone I don't have strong feeling for."

"Well that's very good because I feel the same for you." Just then the door opens.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jose POV

I was so pissed at Ana this morning. We have been in the city one night and she has a fucking boyfriend. I have wanted her for 11 years and have come as close as the brother she never had. But talking to Elliot I realized that if I continued to be the asshole I was this morning I am going to lose her all together. I cannot afford that. She is my family. I am going to be the best big brother she ever had. Taylor called to say there was a letter to Ana from Matt. My blood instantly went cold because it ment he has found her. I know it still worries her even if she doesn't talk about it. We rushed back to the condo and walked in on Christian comforting Ana. It looked so natural and I could tell she was feeling safe in his arms. I caught a bit of Taylors phone conversation and heard the name Leila Williams. What does that bitch have to do with anything?

"Ana is Leila harassing you all over again?" Christian whips his head around to me. The look of shock on his face is priceless.

"Jose what did Leila do to Ana?" At this point everyone is looking at me. Elliot and Taylor are angry and Christian wants answers. Ana nods to tell me it's ok to carry on.

"Well when Ana came to live with her father we were in the same school. Ana went through a full year of torture from Leila and her crew. Everyday they picked on her and teased her. Some days they would throw stuff at her to. One lunch break I was on the stands in the back of the school minding my business, when they found her under the stands I was sitting on. I didn't even know anyone was under there in the first place. They started calling her names and throwing their lunch at her. So I stepped in and rescued her. We have been friends ever since." They look like they want to faint then in a tinny voice Ana says.

"There is more to the story than that." She takes a few small trembling breaths and looks at us all. I know it's hard for her to talk about this. But I didn't know there was more. Now I am even angrier with them.

Christian POV

Fuck my baby has been through hell. To hear all the things she has to overcome is heart breaking. I am feeling sick that I ever had that bitch as a sub. Nobody should be put through that. She has tears rolling down her cheeks. What ever she is trying to say is bad. I hold her and her whole body leans into me for comfort. Then she slowly carries in.

"It did start with verbal assaults and pranks with my locker. Then it went on to the occasional slap and shove. When that got boring for them they used to start touching me all over every time they passes me at school. It got bad. Some days they used to get me in the locker room and pin me down. She would instruct her male friends to punch and kick me till I couldn't even walk. Some days it would take me an hour to pull myself together so I could carry on with my day. I got so good at hiding it nobody noticed my pain and bruises. They were so clever they would only hit me were it would not show. The worst was the days they would take me into the boy's locker room and pin me to the lockers and all Leila's boys would have turns kissing and touching me while the rest of them cheered. I also knew Leila was taking pictures at the time. Then Jose stood up for me and it never happened again."

Fuck I can't take this pain I am feeling for her. My anger is spiking so bad I am using all of my control to hold it together. I hold her as tight as I can. "I swear Leila will fucking pay baby."

"Ana why didn't you tell me all this?" Jose asks with sadness in his voice.

"I was to embarrassed and what difference would it have made?"

"Ok but were does she fit in today?" I knew it was coming. I will give them the clipped version.

"Jose, Leila was a girl I saw on occasion. She started to get to hung up on me, so I broke things off with her. She came back today to beg me to have her back. That's when she saw Ana and I are together. I had Taylor escort her out the building. She feels Ana is in her way to get to me. So we have upped the security around here. You and Elliot will also have close details on you'll at the time."

Of course my brother will protest about having to be protected.

"Elliot this Matt character will target the people around Ana to get to her."

"Christian I have nothing to do with Matt. I have not even met the guy."

"Ok Elliot please listen to me. He knows you are in Ana's life. It is in his letter. He even knows she is staying with you. If you or Jose were to be kidnapped? Then offered as the ransom for an exchange for Ana. Would she give herself to him to save one of you?"

The look on their faces says it all. They look at each other than over to Ana. They know that I am right because she is loyal and loves them like family. Taylor puts a newspaper on the table and the headline says.

"ACE TRIANGLE"

Is this a love triangle of Seattle's most eligible bachelors? (ACE-Anastasia, Christian, Elliot)

"Both Grey brothers seen escorting the lovely Anastasia Rose Steele. The picture on the left is a very happy Mr Elliot Grey escorting Ms. Steele away from her graduation earlier this morning. The one on the left is Mr Christian Grey seen cradling Ms. Steele in his arms leaving his club. The couple was later seen going into to his apartment building together. We must say the Grey brothers are very protective of this little lady. Ladies I am sorry to say buy it seems our Billionaire bachelor Christian Grey is no longer on the market. What a powerful couple they make. Are we going to hear wedding bells soon?"

This breaks the ice and we all start to laugh. The darn paparazzi. There are very nice pictures to go with the story. I must get Taylor to get me original prints. Everyone is in agreement with the security. Ana has Luke as her personal guard. We decided to all travel together to check out Ana's gym and to watch this fight that I am still not happy about.


	10. Chapter 10

Ana POV

We have not even left Escala and my cell goes off. I wonder what Jose wants.

"Hi Jose."

"Ana Ray was on his way to Seattle this morning and he was in a car accident. He did not make it. I am so sorry Ana." It's not possible. I drop the phone onto the floor of the SUV and slide out. I can hear Christian in the background asking me what's wrong but I can't answerer; they sound a hundred miles away. I have to go to the Ranch in Twins Falls, Idaho. That is where I will find him. Christian has my phone which means he has spoken to Jose. I will not cry because he is not gone. There has to be some mistake.

"Ana talk to me?"

"Christian there is nothing to say. I am going up stairs." I don't give him time to think I turn around and walk away. When I get in my room I shut the door I need some private time to think.

Christian POV

I am so out of my element here. Her Dad has just passed away and yet she just seems blank. I do not know what to do. Maybe I should give her a little space to come to terms with her loss. Just then Jose walks in.

"Christian is it true?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Were is Ana is she ok?"

"She is in her room. I am not sure if she is ok. She has not shed a single tear. It is as if she is far away from it all. What do I do Jose?"

"Christian that is her way of coping. She will sit in her room and stew over it all then she is going to come to you and breakdown. That is when she is going to need you the most. Go home and when she is ready she will come up. I will keep her company till then."

"I hope you are right. I will see you later."

Ana POV

Jose is a genius I was worried how I was going to get away from Christian. I walk out my room.

"Hi Jose."

"Ana I am so sorry about Ray."

"Jose don't. Not now. I need Christian. Where is he?" this should get him off my back.

"Upstairs. Let me take you." No I need to go in the opposite direction and that can't be accomplished with him there.

"No its ok I will go alone. I will see you later."

I walk out and go straight to the elevator. I press garage and I know I am free. I get into my truck and leave. It takes me 9 hours to get to the Ranch and I am so anxious to see Dad. I park my baby in the driveway and run up the stairs almost knocking Pam the housekeeper over.

"Oh Pam I am so sorry. Hello."

"Ana dear what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see Dad."

"Ana he is gone. He was on his way to Seattle this morning and he was in an accident."

"No it can't be. Pam why." That's all it takes and I break down. She guides me to the sofa and I cry myself to sleep.

Christian POV

Sir we have a problem"

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir Ana is gone."

"What do you mean gone. She should be in her apartment."

"No I called there. Jose said she left there an hour ago to come to you. I checked the garage and her tuck is gone Sir."

"Fuck Taylor did you try to trace her."

"Yes Sir. Her phone traces to her room here which means she left it and the tuck does not have a tracker."

"Fuck. Ok I am calling Jose he might know where she will go. Keep looking Taylor. Matt is out there so we need to find her first."

I walk to my room feeling so out of control. Where could she be. I have to find her. My chest feels like it's on fire. The phone rings twice and he pick up

"Christian."

"Jose. Ana is gone and we can't find her. Do you know where she would have gone?"

"Yes I have an idea. If she has not cried then it means she thinks Ray is still alive. So she might have gone to his Ranch to look for him. I am on my way over to you now and we can go together."

"Ok I will make the arrangements."

The chopper is on the roof ready for us. Luke will stay here incase she comes back. Elliot, Taylor and I will go in Charlie Tango.

Jose POV

We get to the penthouse and I am stunned at the sheer size of this place. Fuck its huge. We go into the elevator and I am confused about why we are going up before I can ask the doors open to a fucking helipad. Wow when people say Christian Grey is rich this is not what comes to mind. He has his own fucking helicopter. We all buckle in and I am shocked when Christian gets into the pilot's seat.

"Christian are you flying?"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

"No problem. I just didn't know you were the pilot."

"Yes I am I have flown for a few years now so no need to worry."

When he said not to worry he meant it because he handled the flight like a professional 1 hour later.

Ana POV

I have cried myself out. I am just exhausted now. I decide to take Storm for a ride. On the way back I am distracted by the chopper that is landing on my front lawn. I open Storm out and as I get closer I realize it is Christian. He looks so fucking hot strapped into his seat. When our eyes lock I am instantly calmed. I slide off Storm and run as fast as my legs can carry me into Christians arm. He holds me so tight I can hardly breath.

"Ana baby I was so worried. Don't ever run away from me again."

"Christian I needed to find him but he is gone. What am I going to do?" And just like that the dam breaks and I crumble into his chest. He scoops me up and carries me into the house.

Christian's POV

My baby is so broken. I feel so lost. What am I suppose to do.

"Christian"

"Ana I am here baby. I am not leaving you ever."

"I need to make the arrangements for the funeral."

"Ana you don't have to do a thing Sam has sorted it all out."

"Oh ok. I am going into Dads office to look around. Would you please come with me?" The fact that she needs me makes me love her even more. There is that word again.

"Ana you don't even have to ask. Come let's go." We walk into his office and she is holding my hand so tight it actually hurts. She sits in his chair and slowly starts going through his stuff. She has a constant stream of tears running down her face and it breaks my heart.

Ana POV

In the bottom of dads draw is a wooden box. I pull it out and realize its locked.

"Ana what's that?"

"I'm not sure but it's locked. It was in dads draw."

"Christian when I came to live with Ray he gave me a silver chain with a key on it. He would always tell me it's the key to his heart. I might still have it in my room upstairs. That Key might be for this box." I run upstairs and there it is hanging on my mirror. I scoop it up and it is a perfect match to the box. Christian shows me his support by holding onto my shoulders from behind. I open the box and it is all his personal paper like his will. A big envelope addressed to me. A letter to Danny and a letter to Sam. There is also one to Jose. I give Christian the letters for Sam and Jose and ask him for a little time alone so I can read mine. I can tell he is hesitating to go.

"Christian I promise I will be fine."

I open my envelope and in there is 3 letters inside. One says To Anastasia if I am gone. The other says To Anastasia on her wedding day and the last one makes me laugh it is addressed to Anastatia's future husband. This is typical Ray he has planed everything out incase he could not be here. I take the 'To Anastasia if I am gone' one and put the other two away for another time. I walk out and everyone seems to be watching me.

"I am going for a ride on Storm. I will be back later."I say and everyone except Christian nods.

"Ana can I come with you?" I knew Christian would not let me go alone so I nod yes.

"Come with me you need to change out of that fancy suit first. I snuggle into Christian's side and walk up to the bedrooms. Been up here in my room I feel so needy. I want this man to take all my pains away.

I feel a lot better after a shower. I know Ray would not want me to mope around and cry so I decide I am going to try be happy for who he was. We then get dressed to ride out. We both dress the same in blue worn jeans with long leather chaps over. Fuck Christian looks so sexy in those pants, white tank tops and Leather-riding boots. We walk down and of course Elliot has to wind Christian up.

"Ana you look just as sexy today as you did earlier. Although biker leather looks hotter." Making me blush.

"Elliot if you comment one more time about my fucking girlfriends ass I am going to fucking punch you in that fucking big mouth of yours."

"Wow chill bro we just teasing." I place my hand on his chest and he instantly calms. While everyone stares at me like he is going to explode. Then I realize I am touching his chest and he leans over and kisses me telling me everything is ok.

Christian POV

"Sorry Elliot I am a little on edge. I din't mean to take it out on you."

"It's ok Bro I understand. Come join us for lunch then you two can ride."

We all eat lunch together then headed out for a tour. I have never been here. Elliot is so right when he says she looks good in leather. She asks us to wait here then she looks to Sam who gives her a nod yes and she smiles up at me. What is she up to? She puts her right index finger and baby finger on her lips and whistles so loud I get a fright. To make things worse we hear this thundering galloping and these fucking huge horsed are running at full speed towards up. Instincts kick in and I step behind Ana because obviously she knows these beasts. Yes I have ridden before but never on horses this big. They are beautiful though so shiny. They come right up to Ana and snuggle. She is so happy now I wish I could always see her like this.

"Christian did you just use me as a body shield?" she asks me.

"Of course not you called them so I knew they were familiar with you so I just stepped closer to you." They all laugh at my expense.

"Christian this is Storm she is my pride and joy. She is a pure black shire horse. That by you is Diplomat a pure bred snow-white shire horse and he is a gift to you from me." I am so surprised. She is gifting him to me. I don't even know what to say I am blown away.

"Ana you want me to have him?" She gives me a shy nod and I can tell she is scared I am going to reject her gift. I take her in my arms and hold her tight while snuggling into her neck. I kiss he passionately till we are nudged by a wet nose, which is Storm.

"Thank you baby. This is the best gift I have ever had. I will love him with all my heart. He is absolutely beautiful." I feel her whole body relax and I smile.

"Ana lets take them for a ride."

We go into the stable and Jose and Elliot have their own stables with their horses in. I am very surprised because Elliot has never mentioned any of this before. I guess I am to blame because I was so consumed with work and Elena I did not take time out for my family. Well all that is going to change. We head out and of course she rides like a pro. It's a bit intimidating been so high up but I get the hang of it. We go for a long tour of the ranch with Ana explaining things to me. It is so peaceful out here you forget the outside world. Ana explained they board other people's horses as well as training.

Ana POV

I feel so much better after riding Storm. Before we get back to the ranch I stop by the riverbank and take out my letter to read. Christian walks off to give me some space. He is so carrying.

_To my beautiful Daughter Anastasia (Dads little Princess)_

_It breaks my heart knowing that you are reading this letter because I am no longer with you. I loved you baby girl from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are the greatest daughter a father could ever ask for. I am so proud to call you mine._

_I want you to promise me you are not going to hang around the Ranch and cry for me. I want you to remember and cherish the happy times we shared. All that was mine is now yours to do with as you please. All the documents are in the safe in my bedroom._

_One-day baby girl you are going to find you're happy ever after and I am going to be smiling down at you. Danny and Sam are always going to be there for you no matter what. Now I want you to wipe your eyes of the tears and square those shoulders you are stronger than you thing. Go now and live your life to the fullest. Make me proud My Beautiful Anastasia._

_Love you forever Dad_

I will not cry. I suck in a huge breath then release it. I look up and Christian is staring at me so I give his my biggest smile. I go over to Christian and snuggle into his arms. It feels so right been with him. I wonder if this is what dad meant by I will know when he is my happy ever after.

"Ana what did he say?"

"He wants me to be happy. He asked me not to cry for him and I need to make him proud by living my life to the fullest."

"He sounded like a wonderful person. Even though he is not here he is still looking out for you Ana."

"He was the best. Lets get back to Seattle. I have a match to attend." This makes us both smile. I help her mount Storm and then struggle to get on Diplomat. We race back to the Ranch and everyone is standing there waiting for us.

I get excited when I realize I am going back in the chopper and Christian is the pilot. I look over to him and he smiles at me when he catches me staring which causes me to blush.

"Yes baby you are coming with me." This makes me giggle.

The flight back was fabulous.

"Christian that was wonderful. I want to do it again sometime. Maybe I will sign up for flying lessons."

"Ana I will take you up anytime. Are you serious about flying? I don't know how I feel about that baby. We can discuss it another time."

So I just nod at him. My controlling 50.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana POV

I feel so much better now. I have cried, I have laughed and now I need to be in the ring.I need this distraction. Sam informed me everything is arranged for the funeral and it is tomorrow at the ranch. He stayed there to sort other things out. We will fly back down tomorrow. We step out of the lift into the underground parking garage and I am shocked. I didn't think it would ever happen? But boy was I wrong. I have dreamed of this day since I was 6 years old.

Today it is parked in front of me. I am now the owner of my very own super bike. I leave Christian's side and walk over to my bike. I gently run my hand over the smooth metallic paint felling and touching her. My fingers trace the letters sprayed on the side. "Little Marine." I didn't notice the single tear run down my cheek. She is a sight to behold all black and chrome. I can tell my dads are so proud of me to. My fingers running up and down the cold seat feeling the roughness on the leather seat. I swing my right leg over the seat and settle my backside in while hoisting the machine off the stand. Wow this feels so good. Elliot tosses me the keys and I put them in the ignition. With one button she roars to life sending shivers throughout my body. I rev her up a bit and it echoes throughout the garage. It's amazing. I turn her off and get off putting her safely back on the stand. I turn into a wall of 5 men all staring at me looking very amused. I giggle and say.

"What is so amusing to you'll?" I get each and every one of their point of views.

Christian – This must be a fucking joke. Who the fuck allowed Ana to get onto that death trap? The look of pure bliss on here face when her beautiful slender fingers were running up its body was making me all hot and bothered. I could feel those fingers on my naked body. Fuck I was brought out of my sexual thought by the roar of it's fucking engine. Were did she get the keys to start it. It sent vibrations through my body.

"Ana that is not a safe mode of transport for you to be looking at. You could get into trouble fiddling with other peoples property."

Elliot – Fuck me, this is a machine. I closed my eyes and felt the power of the engine run through me. The sound echoing off the walls in the garage. I can picture me on my bike ridding into the wind. My baby brother is not to impressed with this beautiful machine. Wait when he finds out who really owns it. This is going to be epic when he realizes. It was delivered while we were at the Ranch.

" Ana she is absolutely beautiful. Now I really need to get me one to."

Jose – I am so happy to see the pride and joy cross her face. Ever since I know her she had dreams of owning her own bike. She used to say, " when I am rich and Famous the first thing I am going to buy is a super bike." I would say, " No Ana you need to buy a house first." "Definitely my bike is coming first. Then I can ride it to go and view the houses." We would always laugh at that.

"Ana your dreams have finally come true."

Luke – I am new to this but I am in charge of the safety of the little lady. She is the boss's girlfriend so she is classified as the highest priority. Our code name for her is "little Marine". Jason did explain how she got the name and I am impressed. This beast she is sitting on is impressive. Not sure of the safety measures on the road. I wont be able to keep a tail close enough to protect her. Maybe the boss will get me one so I can stay close. I should bring that up later. But the beautiful truck in the background is a different story all together. I can't wait to get behind the wheel of that baby.

"Ms. Steele it's a beauty, but a safety risk if I am going to be trying to tail you."

Taylor – Oh fuck. This is going to be a fucking disaster. I can already see it. When Sam and Danny called to notify me they delivered Ana's new vehicle this is not what I had pictured. A fucking Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, it is the fucking most powerful sport bike available. It is capable of accelerating from 0–60 mph in 2.5 seconds. The top speed is electronically limited to 186 mph (299 km/h). The boss is going to expire before his time. He does not even realize yet that it belongs to her. His brain cannot process the possibility. It's a beauty but a serious security problem for us. How the fuck is Luke going to protect her when he wont be able to keep up with her?

"Ana it's a beast of a machine but you can't use it anytime soon. Not with the treats you have gotten lately." I dislike how complicated my life has suddenly become.

"Christian I am not touching someone else's property. This baby is all mine. It's a graduation present from Sam and Danny." I try and tell him.

"Ana I can not allow you to ride that. They might as well buy you a coffin to go with it. Un-fucking-believable. Remind me to have a word with them." what the hell this is all I need at this point is another person truing to control the things I do.

"You cannot allow me to ride it. Are you fucking serious with that shit. You cannot and will not tell me what to do. Do I make myself clear? I am my own person. So deal with your issues and leave me the fuck out of them. If you have a problem with my bike then please turn your head and look the other way. I will not tolerate been told how to run my life." Wow were did all that come from? I never lash out like this and in company to. I need to apologies.

"Ana I din't mean it like that. I just want you safe and that machine is not safe. The paparazzi will run you off the road. How will your security protect you?"

"Yes Christian I know my safety is an issue for you, so I promise to ride responsibly. I am sorry for my outburst. If you get Luke a bike he can stay close to me and the other security can follow in the SUV. As you herd Taylor mention I wont ride anytime soon because of Matt." I can see he is thinking about it and by the look on Luke's face he is trilled with this idea.

"Fine Taylor will sort it out but this conversation is far from over." I go over to him and kiss him softly on the lips and I can feel all the tension leave his body.

"Ana we can do a road trip to the ranch when my bike arrives. It's a beautiful stretch of road to open them up on." Elliot says with a grin just to piss Christian off.

"Excellent idea. Maybe month end when I leave to go home."

We get to the gym and it is absolutely beautiful. A chrome and steel architectural masterpiece. Sleek, sexy as well as dangerous and strong at the same time. To my surprise Danny comes out to greet us and I throw myself into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny POV

"Hey baby. How have you been holding up? Taylor informed us on the other issues with that bastard. We are going to get him Ana."

"Hey Danny. I am ok. Had a bit of a breakdown this morning but that was soon forgotten when I saw "Little Marine" she is a beauty. Thank you so much. I think my boyfriend lost 10 years off his life when I told him it was mine." The guys all burst into laughter. I glance at Christian and give him a wink and he smiles at me. He can be so cute at times.

"Boyfriend? Since when have you had a boyfriend and why don't I know anything about this?"

"I'm sorry it was a bit sudden. Danny this is my boyfriend Christen. Christian this is my other dad Danny."

I know this youngster from somewhere. Oh shit Christian Grey. He was the CEO who has been trying to buy shares into this gym. This is priceless. Fuck Ana snagged her a rare one here. And with his security issues it's the perfect situation at this point for all of us. Now it makes sense about Taylor's concern for this whole situation. I can now relax a bit knowing my girl is safe and looked after.

"Christian it's a pleasure to meet you, but let me make one thing clear. Ana is my little girl and if you hurt her in any way you will have me to answer to. Please keep her safe and happy."

"Danny I intend to protect her with my life. Nothing is more important to me than her. I have hired her the best security team available. If that bastard tries on thing we are taking him down."

"Good to hear. Now let's go in and take a tour."

Ana POV

That went better than I thought. Dad's gym is beautiful inside. We have state of the art gym equipment. The training booths are fabulous with their padded walls and floors. It's a great idea. Christian had my hand in his the entire time and it feels so good. I love been so close to him. How is it possible for me to be feeling like he is my ever after if we have been together only one day. I am so confused. I step to the spot were the men are sparring and a gorgeous bulky guy walks toward me. He looks familiar but I can't seem to place him. Before I can think my security team all jump into action and I have Christian shielding me with his body.

"Steele is that you?" I know that voice. There is only one person that calls me Steele and that is Brax my old kickboxing partner and very close friend. We trained together everyday. When I declined the offer to go to the Olympics Brax joined the team in my place. He was pretty good at it to. He took 8 gold's over the years and is now retired. I always kept track on his sporting career.

"Brax is that you buddy?"

"One and only baby girl." I peep from behind Christian and my friend is smiling at me. Dam I forgot how good-looking he really is. Christian is glaring at me but I don't care. He can't be jealous about all my male friends. I run into his arms and he scoops me up and spins me around making me giggle.

"Brax it's been so long. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Steele. I have missed you. Sorry about the old man. I live in Seattle now and work at this gym. What about you? Seems you have a heavy army around protecting you."

Making me laugh. I don't want more attention so we agreed to keep the gym ownership a secret. Brax does not know he is now working for me.

"I missed you to. It has been too long. I am on a tour scouting the gym. Thinking of joining. I also live here now. We must hang out its been too long. The security is a bit tight since we got a treat from the bastard this morning. Oh and my friend Elliot there thinks he can take me on in the ring so we have a match to attend." We both burst into laughter and get a lot of strange looks from my guys.

"That fucker is still out there? Wow it's been what 12 years now. You will not regret joining this place. It's a sportsman's dream. By the looks on their faces you have not told them you fight."

"Of course I did not tell them because they just assumed I couldn't."

We share another laugh and I introduce them all to Brax but Christian seems off. I have a feeling my man is jealous. We are going to have to discuss these issues.

Elliot POV

My jealous brother is going to take someone out just now. I have to divert the situation.

"Ana how do you know Brax Miller Olympic gold medal kickboxing champion?"

"We grew up together in the ring. He was my sparing partner till I gave it up and left to study."

"Are you telling me you conned me into fighting with you." Fuck I didn't know. This means she wants a proper fight. Christian will kill me if I lay one hand on her. I was just planning to spar a bit then call t a day.

"I did no such thing. You agreed to the terms on your own." She is right but things have changed. I can see the terror on my baby brother's face. He has put a protective arm around her as well. I need to pull out of our deal. The bet doesn't matter anymore because she has security now anyway.

"Ana I cannot fight you. I thought we would just spar a bit but you have a different idea. I would not be able to hit you even if you can kick my ass. I give up. It doesn't matter anymore because of the treat to you."

"What? You can't do that we had a deal. Now who am I supposed to take my Matt and Leila frustration out on? Fine I will fight Brax."


	13. Chapter 13

Christian POV

Fuck Ana was really looking forward to this fight. I guess we are a lot alike. We tend to take our frustrations out in the gym. I also just assumed she would want to just spar a bit with Elliot not a full force fight. I am so trilled to see Brax Miller. He is a legend in the kickboxing world but don't get me wrong. I am still going to keep an eye on him because he wants into my Ana's pants. You can see it by the way he looks at her when she talks. Elliot played it smart when he forfeited but I cannot allow her to get in the ring with Brax. My baby does not need to get hurt. She walks off with Elliot to the other side. They seem to be in a heated conversation but we can't hear them.

"Taylor we need to sort out the security issue with that fucking motor bike."

"Yes sir I agree. Sir if you fight her on this you are going to lose her. She is a very independent and stubborn person and does not take well to threats or orders. So I suggest you back off and just buy Luke a bike to follow her sir."

"I figured that one out already Taylor. Two are being delivered as soon as possible and I arrange for the three of them to have advanced biking lessons at the track. That would make me feel a little better."

"So I guess that includes Elliot sir? Her background checks did not reveal her sporting abilities, but by looking at the few pictures around she must be very good at kickboxing." Just then Brax comes to us to chat.

"Steele is better that just good guys. She is the best. She was chosen to represent America in the Olympics for martial arts but was to afraid of being in the lime lite because of her fear of Matt finding her. So she gave her place up. Do not under-estimate that small frame. She packs a lot of power. I have spent many days on my ass because of her. She has just asked me to join her in the ring." Hell fucking no and why the fuck is he fucking looking at her frame?

"What the fuck. My Ana a real fighter. I would have never guessed this. Maybe Elliot should go into the ring so I can see his ass on the mat. I think that is a good idea." Better than having Brax's hands on her. She wants a fight I will give her one. I would only be comfortable with myself or Elliot in there with her. So I go to them and they are arguing about him forfeiting. And crap about promised been broken.

"Elliot you can't let Ana down you made a deal." He looks at me like I grew another head causing me to laugh.

"Christian are you serious? I forfeited because of your reaction. So I can take Ana on in the ring?"

"Yes go for it. I would love to see my little lady take your ass down. It will make for the perfect lunch conversation tomorrow at moms place. Ana go change then you can warm up with me." The smiles on their faces is golden. He pats me on my shoulder and walks away. She turns to me and says.

"Christian thank you so much. You are amazing and the best." And I get a passionate kiss in the middle of the fucking gym in front of everyone and I don't give a fuck. I want the world to know she is mine.

"Ana please be careful out there. I don't want you hurt baby."

"You can count on it. I am a bit rusty but I will warm up to the idea soon enough."

Elliot POV

We have gathered quit a crown. All these fools standing around waiting to see the action. I am fucking nervous. Yes, I train with Christian all the time and he fucking lands me on my ass most times but this is Ana. I can't get physical like that. She is like my baby sister but I am afraid I will loose focus in the ring and snap, so I made a deal with Brax that if it gets too much for me he will step in and take my place. He ran it past Ana and she understood were I was coming from. I warmed up with Brax on the mat while Ana warmed up with Christian in another room. If I know my brother he was probably fucking her in there as a warm up.

Ana POV

Yes it is on. I go to my locker room and Danny is in there waiting for me.

"Ana this is for you from Rey. He had it made for you and sent it here before….."

I open the box and instantly tear up. There sitting in the tissue paper was a new set of fighting gear. Booty shorts printed Steele down the sides and a new pair of black MMA professional gel gloves with Steel printed across the top of both. I couldn't help trace my hands over them.

"Danny they are perfect. He had always wanted me back in the ring." He smiled at me and walked out to give me time to pull myself together.

I put on my tight black elastic booty shorts and my training sport bra. To warm up I have long pants over that and a hoody. I also had on my shin high Adidas box champ boots. My new gloves were a perfect fit. I walk out and find Christian waiting for me to warm up. We had a few light round in the training room. I could feel he was holding back on me so I landed a few good shots to the ribs to get him to wake up.

"Fuck Ana are you trying to injure me?"

"No I am trying to loosen you up. You are running in circles avoiding me. Is this how you warm up with Claude?"

"Who told you about Claude?" He asks laughing making me smile. He is so cute.

"Brax mentioned it to me. So now I know you are holding out on me. I want to warm up not dance around the room." I say giggling.

"Fine lets warm up baby." I asked for it.

Fuck Christian is faster than I thought. I had no idea. As much as I gave him he gave it back. I was all warmed up and ready. We walked out and I entered the ring opposite a smirking Elliot. I took off my hoody and long pants and handed it to Christian on my left.

"Ana what the fuck are you fighting in. It is so little. All these fuckers are staring at you." My christian says to me.

"It was a gift from my dad." I leaned close to his ear and said so only he could hear.

"Yes, they are staring at me but Mr. Grey it's only yours all yours." His sharp intake of breath was all the reaction I needed I planted a long kiss on his lips and Elliot trows a smart ass comment at me.

"Little lady did you come here for a make out section or to fight?" Fuck he can be arrogant at times." I walked away from christian and say.

"Bring it on big boy let this little lady show you how she can fight."


	14. Chapter 14

Christian's POV

I can't believe one simple response from her and my cock was rock hard in my pants. Fuck me this is torture. She is so fucking sexy in her fighting kit. I just made up my mind to get her a few pairs that say GreySteele. It would be so sexy, her wearing my name on that body. I know Elliot made a deal with Brax for Ana's safety. When Elliot gets in the ring he gets carried away and can't help himself. He is afraid of hurting Ana and so am I. I have Brax, Luke and Taylor on high alert to restrain him if we have to. I am so wound up at this moment. I don't ever remember feeling this out of control in my entire life. The things this women makes me feel is ridiculous. I hate the fact that all these fucker's are staring at her sexy body. The fight is about to begin and I know I will have to control my anger when she gets hit. I can already feel the tension in my whole body.

Round one: Elliot coming in hard trying to bully Ana with punch kick combinations. Twice in a row, Ana catches the low kick and shoves him down. Elliot tries to answer and Ana trips him again. Nice two over hands by Ana, making a good showing as an underdog, early. Elliot starting to get that lead upper to the body working it hard. Now Ana going to the body. Lands a nice knee inside the clinch. Elliot working the rope slips again. Elliot looks hurt as Ana starts throwing a big overhand. Elliot pouring on some offense in the end but Ana is walking him down with hard shots. Elliot making good use of the low kick. Elliot working some nice body kicks. Ana walks her man down to the ropes and adds another body shot for good measure at the bell.

Fuck this is bad. I can see Elliot is getting angry in there and my men can sense it to. I can feel my own anger rising. Taylor placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I gave him a nod to let him know I am ok. I try and convince Ana to stop but she is not hearing it. I can already see a few bruises on both their faces. I insisted on helmets and pads but my stubborn girlfriend would hear nothing of it. I warn Elliot to calm it down but I can see he is pissed. Fuck. I make eye contact with Brax and he gives me a nod that he understands.

Round two: Elliot opening. Elliot trying to pour it on. Turning into a brawl here, which Elliot seems more equipped for. They clinch up and Ana throws him down. Now Elliot getting some offense going. But they clinch up and a brutal knee from Ana. Ana is landing better and keeping her man on the ropes but Elliot is throwing everything but the kitchen sink. Nice back kick to the body from Ana. Ana now landing to the body. Looks like Elliot is finally starting to fade. Two big knees from Ana. Elliot is in trouble. Getting kneed then eating punches when he gets backed up. Elliot getting beat here. There is a gash above his eye that don't seem to be holding to well. The repeated tossing to the ground in the clinch don't help. The bell goes again.

Fuck this is getting out of hand. They put a butterfly bandage on Elliot and he is ready to go again. I can see this ending bad. Two stubborn people against each other. I don't want to watch anymore but I can't walk away if my baby gets hurt I will never forgive myself. So I call Brax over to Ana's corner.

"Brax my brother is to angry to continue. He is going to hurt her." Ana replies.

"Christian stay out of this. This is between Elliot and I. I can handle myself in the ring. Now back off and let me take his ass down." Ana says. Shit she is so sexy when she is angry. So I give her my panty-dropping smile and she runs over to me and plants a kiss on me.

Round three: Elliot stalking in early. Elliot throwing knees from the outside with bad intentions. Ana answers with another knee, but she is hanging back a little while Elliot leaps towards her, swinging for the ropes. Nice jab by Elliot. Elliot seems like he wants to put her away with something fierce. Ana ducking and shoves Elliot down off a kick attempt. Elliot coming in with the old 1-2-3, no time for Ana to answers. Elliot again landing that left uppercut. Ana's trying to put on an offense but she can't quite find her man, anymore. Big right hand from Ana dropping Elliot to the mat. Elliot answers with a nice one of his own which made perfect contact splitting the top of Ana's eye open and dropping her to the mat. The bell goes.

This shit has gone to far. I rush to her side as Brax dabs at her eye. I notice her stitches have all been torn off. She is going to need more stitches. He puts on a bandage and she says she is going in again. Hell fucking no.

"Ana you are hurt. You can't do this anymore? The fight is over."

"Why the fuck not? You did not stop the fight when Elliot split his eye. This is our last round and I intend to win. Your brother is wound up enough to mess this up. He is fighting with anger not skill. Now back up I'm going in whether you like it or not. But I would prefer if you would trust me Christian." Fuck this is one stubborn woman. I glance at Brax and he nods at me and I realize he will protect her. Fuck I hate this. My mother is going to rip our ass's up tomorrow when these two fools walk in. I brace myself for the last round.

Round four: Ana goes first for the first time. Elliot not looking to go without an answer. Ana lands some hard kicks to the body and legs. Those are definitely going to bruise. Elliot throws a nice spinning heel kick that partially gets through landing Ana on her ass again. Ana is not looking to go without a fight. Ana landing a few good kicks to the body with such powerful force. Elliot putting on a brave fight but he is showing his rage. Ana landing knees in the clinch. Elliot gets lit up by a three punch combination. Elliot throws a fierce knee to the outside then lands a nice hook upstairs. Ana getting a nice jab going. Elliot answers with his own jabs. Ana goes in with some high low combinations to break the stalemate. Ana puts in a nice knee. Ana can do no wrong in the final minute. Her calmness is keeping her in the game. Elliot's anger is causing him to make stupid mistakes. A nice flurry exchange but Ana gets the better of it. Elliot is still swinging when Brax and Taylor stop the match.

Chapter 13

Everyone's POV

Brax – Fuck this is an intense fight. When Elliot told me he zones out in a fight this is not what I expected. He gets really brutal. Lucky for Ana she always trained with the biggest toughest partner or she would be on the mat out cold by now. They are both pretty banged up at this point serves them right for not wearing gear. We had no choice but to stop them before someone gets really hurt. I could see the tension coming from Mr. Grey the entire time Ana was in the ring. He is one lucky bastard to land a women like her.

Taylor – Fuck this got really bad. I would have stopped this fight at the first round. I did not think in a million years the boss would have just sat back and watched. I could see the tension in his jaw as he was grinding his teeth to stay calm. This little lady sure can take a hit. Don't get me wrong. I have seen some woman fight but not like this. She is so calculated and precise with her moves. I can already see they both have purple bruises in a few places. That punch Ana got that tore her stitches should have made he stay down, but been stubborn as she is she refused to even when the boss tried to insist. I have never seen anyone stand up to the boss like that. He was stunned himself. We were forced to step in and hold Elliot back in the end as he was taking it to far. I have Grace waiting at Elliot's Apartment to stitch Ana and Elliot up.

Luke – Fuck please explain to me exactly why I am needed as her bodyguard, because by the looks of things I am not needed. Maybe I am around as an extra set of eyes. I do feel sorry for the bastard who does try to get on her wrong side. This was a good fight but the boss stopped it before it got to out of hand. Things were getting a bit to tense in the ring. Mr. Grey sure struck gold when he landed that piece of ass.

Elliot – Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am so pissed at myself for loosing it in the ring. I warned them but they would no listen to me. I can't even make eye contact with Ana. I hate that I drew blood. I will never forgive myself. I want to just get out of here and disappear for a while. I climb through the ropes and walk to the showers. I hope they would just leave me alone so I can slip out of here without anyone noticing. I am a complete fuck up and deserve the beating I got from her.

Christian – That was fucking intense. I never want to go through that fucking shit ever again. I can see the guilt on Elliot's face when he went to the lockers. He is not going to get over this easily. He deserves to feel bad for loosing it like that but I also feel bad foe persuading him to do it. He should have never made a bet in the first place knowing his temper. I better go and speak to him. As I get up I feel a hand hold me back. It's Ana.

"Christian let me go. This is my fault. I forced him into this." I nod at her and she walks off to the men's lockers. I should not have forced him into this. Maybe he will forgive me when he see's the super bike I bought for him.

Ana POV

Fuck me. I could feel the anger flowing off Elliot. I did not know he could get so wound up. Never have I seen him like that before. I can already feel the soreness from his powerful blows. I may even have a few bruised bones but I don't dare tell anyone. Fuck that blow to my head made me see stars and birds singing. I get into the locker and he is sitting with his head in his hands bent over his knees.

"Elliot are you ok?" He looks at me and I see pure rage. I kneel on the floor between his legs and look up at him. He slowly touches each bruise that is forming on my pale skin making me wince.

"Ana what the fuck happened in there? Look at what I have done to you I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself and neither should you. You and Jose keep the apartment I am moving out."

"Are you fucking crazy? I asked you to fight and I will do it again. These marks will heal. I am not the little weak girl you make me out to be. If I were you I would take a good look in the mirror at your own complexion. I gave as good as I got. Your pretty face is no better than mine. Should I be mad at myself for every bruise you going to have. What about that cut above your eye? Maybe I should pack my things and go for hurting you."

He looks at me with his head slanted and I can see he is deep in thought. He gets up and walks to the mirror and touches his bruised face then comes back to me. That sure as hell broke the ice and he turns and smiles at me.

"That's better I was wondering where that pretty smile went to."

"Stop calling me pretty."

"Ah but you are. Especially with the blue eye you are going to have to explain to your mom tomorrow." And we both burst out into laughter. I stand up and haul him to his feet and go in for a tight bear hug.

"Are we good now? No moving out and avoiding me?"

"Yes we are good. Now lets get cleaned up. Order some pizza and beer and chill in the hot tub at home."

"That sounds like heaven. Last one done has to go to the lobby and collect."

I scramble out and run to the ladies showers. It takes me a minute to get dressed and I am chuffed. I am out before Elliot. He strolls out and shakes his head then says.

"I already figured you have a bodyguard to collect the takeout so there was no rush."

And we giggle again. Christian takes us all home with the promise to go to his club later in the week with Brax and his crew. We also decided to change our date to an early breakfast so we can watch the sunrise together. This will keep my mind on the emotional day ahead of me. I so can feel my body is going to be so sore tomorrow. I am trying to lean my weight on Christian for support. To my surprise my wonderful man scoops me up and carries me. I don't complain. I just lay my head and hand on his chest. I felt his whole body tense and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had a look of pure terror on his face even his eyes were tightly shut. I was so frightened I jumped out of his arms and started to back away while I was apologizing for touching him. I didn't know what I had done. His breathing became so ragged. Elliot comes to whisper in my ear that I should have not touched him on his chest, its Christian's no go zones. I am so embarrassed. I was not made aware of this. I back up away from Christian and keep apologizing. To my surprise he snapped out of it and step to me. He scoops me up again and holds me close to him taking my hand in his and putting my head back on his chest. This time he asks me to keep my arms around his neck. I could only nod a yes. I guess this conversation will come with more trust.


	15. Chapter 15

Christian POV

She feels so dam good in my arms. I never want to ever let her go. I completely panicked when she put her hand on me. I am such an idiot. I should have warned her. It started to burn and I froze. I felt her jump out of my hands and the pain was replaced with loneliness and fear. I felt empty. Its as if I needed her touch but I am so afraid. Was this the fear of loosing her? I have never felt like this before. My heart broke when I heard her apologies and backing away from me like I am a monster. I needed to feel her close. I took her again and all my fear was replaced with love. Fuck no. What am I thinking? I do not love. I meant it was replaced with longing. We went to her place and I was surprised to see mum waiting for us. This could only be Taylor's doing.

Grace POV

"Christian what the hell happened to the two of them?" They look like they have been beaten. I know for a fact my baby boy will not allow his lady to be hurt like this so it must be something else.

"Hi Mom. They were in the ring together and this is the result." He points to Ana and Elliot. Elliot looks just as bad as Ana. I am appalled Christian allowed this. What was he thinking? Has this women changed him so much that he is beginning to compromise?

"Are you two stupid or something." I had to ask. They look at me like I spoke a different language.

"Come here let me take a look." This was the same place on Ana's head I stitched up before. It was healing so well.

"You two children need 4 stitches each. Now who is going first." I try and sound firm but they can her the humor in my voice.

"I will Grace then I can go soak my sore muscles." I stitch Ana up and tell her to rest. I know she has a hard day ahead of her tomorrow.

"Elliot come it's your turn. My boy what in the world were you thinking to take Ana in the ring?" He actually looks embarrassed.

"Mom do not underestimate her. She wiped my ass in there. She is an excellent fighter and after what she went through today with her dad she was looking for the release." I stitch my son up to and say goodnight to them all and leave.

Christian POV

I ordered them take out and called Gail to change my date plans to breakfast. We all chatted about the match and ate pizza in Elliot's apartment. I gave both Ana and Elliot the pain medication mom left and they went to bed. I laid next to my baby till she finally cried herself to asleep. I needed to chat to Jose. Luckily he was still up.

"Hey Jose I need to talk to you about Ana." I can see his whole body tense up.

"What about Ana. Is there a problem that I don't know about?" He is so defensive.

"I was just going to ask you that. I am not blind. I can see the love and pain in your eyes when you look at her and me together and I don't like it. I am committed to this relationship and am going to do everything to keep us together. That's why I need to know is there going to be a problem between us?" I can tell he is having an internal battle with himself. He takes a huge breath and talks.

"I am going to be honest with you Christian but this conversation never comes up again. Once I say my peace we move on. I have been in love with her for the past 11 years. I would do anything for her. She is my best friend and I would never do anything to take away happiness from her. She has been through enough hell as it is. I always thought we would end up as a couple but over the years it's become impossible. We became more like family. Like brother and sister. Yes I wished it would be able to happen that is why when I saw you to kissing last night I was very angry and jealous. Then I spoke to Elliot and he made me realize I love her with my everything and am not prepared to loose her friendship. So to answer your question. No there is not going to be a problem if you don't fuck things up with her. I promise you Grey if you hurt her in any way it's not just me you have to deal with. When Ana commits herself to someone she does it whole heartedly. I know you two have only been together 1 day but I can already tell you that Ana has fallen hard for you and if you break her heart she is not going to recover. Please Grey you have to take it slow with her Ana has never had a boyfriend before."

"Are you telling me she has never been out with a guy?" This I cannot believe.

"No she has been out with a few guys for supper or a movie but that's it. You are her first steady relationship. The first and probably last person she is committing to."

"Jose please, get to the fucking point. What are you trying to tell me?" Why is he stalling. It must be important.

"Read between the fucking lines Grey. Ana has never had a man in her life. She is a virgin. Do you need me to spell it for you to?" Oh shit. What the fuck? I am lost for words. Never did it even cross my mind.

"How the fuck is that possible? She is young and beautiful and sexy. There is no way. I have seen how men look at her."

"Yes but you are forgetting one important thing Grey. Ana does not look at them. She does not see herself like that. That is why she likes to blend in so nobody notices her. You are the first man to break down her barriers. You are the man she chose Grey. Why I will never know but she sees something in you that she wants. Is this a problem for you? Because you better end it with her now if it is."

"Hell fucking no. I am not ending it. " This is scary but if I think about it. No man has ever touched her. She is all mine. I don't have to be jealous with ex boyfriends. This is the best news I have ever heard. When he mentioned ending it with her I felt a terrible burn in my chest a pain I could not place. Was it loss?

"Jose this is not a problem. I am not ending it with her over this. What I feel for Ana is new to me to. Yes I have had girls but I have never dated anyone before. So we will just have to take it slow together."

With the air clear between us I leave to go up to my place. Wow that was a shit load to take in. Ana has given me her heart? Shit what do I say to that. I know she has stolen mine without me even realizing it. All we have done is kissed and yet I feel like I cant live without her. I lie in my bed and finally drift off.

"Boss. Boss get up" I can here Taylor in the distance calling me but I am so tired. I feel a hand on me and I shoot up in bed. I am drenched and shaking. I look around and I am not sure what happened.

"Sir you were fighting in your sleep."

"I'm ok now Taylor you can go."

Shit that was intense. I was trying to reach out to Ana but the closer I tried to get to her the further away she went. This is so weird. I look at the time and decide on a shower to rid myself of that dream. I get dresses and head on over to Ana.

Ana POV

I am so stiff its not even funny. I have a hot shower to try and relax my muscles. I am stunned at the blue marks on my body. All along my ribs and legs. Christian is going to be horrified. I dress quick and go to the dresser to brush my hair. I am horrified at my face. I have blue and purple marks on my cheeks and chin. Shit not even make up will cover this up. Just then there is a knock on the door. I put away my stuff and go to open the door but nobody is there but a box addressed to me. I scan the corridor and notice Christian and Taylor coming toward me. He has such a cute smile. He looks so sexy in jeans. He comes up to me and winces when he looks at my face.

"Fuck Ana look at you." Christian says.

"Morning Taylor"

"Morning Ms. Steele"

"Can you please drop the Ms. Steele crap? Or I might have to take you in the ring to sort it out Taylor."

"No ma'am. I mean ok. Ana it is but only in private out in public you will be addressed as Ms. Steele or we could come up with a code name for you if you prefer."

"Yes something else is better. Ms. Steele makes me feel old. We can come up with something."

"Ana baby whats that in your hands?"

"I don't know Christian? This parcel was left on my doorstep and I am not sure who it is from."

"I will secure it while you two go for you'll date. Then we can leave for the ranch." Taylor says.

Christian takes me into the lift and I am surprised to be going up. We go all the way to the roof. When I step out I am blown away. There is a huge blanket with cushions scattered all over it. Its laid out for us with food everywhere. There is soft music playing in the background and Rosses all over.

"Christian this is beautiful. Thank you. I can't believe you done all this for me?"

"I'm glad you like it. It's all for you baby you deserve this and so much more. I wanted our first date to be special."

"Wow nobody has ever done something so nice for me before." I can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek. He gently wipes it away and we snuggle on the blanket to eat.

"The food is great Christian. Gail sure knows how to lay a spread out."

"Yup she is an incredible cook." We lounge a while kissing and feeling each other up.

"Christian there is something I need to tell you." I have to be honest with him before we go any further.

"I have never been with a man sexually before." I am so embarrassed I can't even look at him. His silence is scarring me. He lifts my head so our eyes meet and all I see is Love. Could it be possible he feels the same way about me?

"Ana baby don't ever hide from me. You have no need to be embarrassed. You are a beautiful women and I am just surprised nobody has snatched you up. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. Do not be afraid we will not do anything you don't want to do. We will take it slow." All I could do was nod a yes.


	16. Chapter 16

Christian POV

She leans in and starts kissing me on my lips my chin and all the way to my neck. It feel so fucking good. I can't get enough of her.

"Ana do you know what you are doing to me? I only have so much control." She whispers against my skin.

"Take me Christian." Fuck we are on the fucking roof but that makes it even more sexy.

"Christian you are beautiful." This makes me smile.

"Not like you baby and when we are done here I want to take you in my bed. You will be the fist woman I have ever had in there." I can see she is not sure about that.

"Why is that?" She has a frown on her face trying to figure me out.

"I don't know. That is my very personal space and I never wanted to share it with anyone till I met you." She is so stunned. Then she steps to me and says.

"Christian I want to explore your body." Shit and I immediately tense up, she feels it and pulls away with her head cast down. Fuck.

" I am sorry Christian I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Ana it's not that. You can explore all you want if you promise to stay clear of my chest and my back."

She looks at me so sad and nods her head a yes. I take a deep breath and hold both her hands. I need to explain so she does not feel like I am pushing her away.

"Just like what you went through with Matt I had a similar experience. I was 5 when my mother's pimp used to beat me up and tie me in a dark room for days without food. When he could not find an ashtray he used to use my chest and back. Any touch there brings back all those memories and I freeze. Its as if it's burning all over gain. I have been trying to figure out what happened yesterday because it was different."

"What do you mean diriment?"

"When you touched me it was an automatic reaction to freeze but there was no pain. I was waiting for it but it was not there. It was as if your touch was healing. I felt empty and lonely when you pulled away from me. I have never felt that before. I want to try it again but be patient with me."

I move over to her and she is trembling. I pull my shirt over my head and she is staring at my marks. She looks down at her palm and sees the same marks. Our breathing has both changed. She lifts her palm to my bare chest and waits for permission from me. My whole body is tense I don't know if I can do this. There is tears rolling down her cheeks and I can tell she is hurting for both of us. I take a deep breath and put my hand over hers and pull it onto me. My breath catches and she tries to pull away but I have her to tight. I had my eyes so tight my eyelids were hurting. I was waiting for the burning pain but there was nothing. All I could feel was the tingly sensation I get when we touch. I slowly peel my eyes open and smile at her.

"Christian are you ok?"

"Baby it does not burn. You are the first person to touch me since I was 5 and I never want you to stop."

I lean in and take her mouth. We somehow end up naked. We are exploring each other's bodies over and over. I make her come 3 times. I put a condom on then position my cock to her wet entrance and I can see the fear on her face.

"Ana do you want me to stop. We don't have to do this."

"Christian I want you. I need to feel you inside of me please be gentle with me I have never done this before." That's all I need to hear and I slowly enter her till I can't go no more. I still so she can get used to the feeling. I take her mouth and caress her tongue with mine.

"Christian you feel so good. I want more Please"

Ana POV

I have never experience such bliss in my life. Christian took me to places I never knew existed. We are lying next to each other totally content.

"Christian that was incredible. Thank you."

"You are welcome baby." We get dressed and go down and into Christians room. We make out in the shower then snuggle into each other on his huge bed.

"Baby I have never experienced something like that before. It was amazing. I have fucked many women before you but you are the first woman I have ever made love too. It was mind blowing. Thank you for giving yourself to me." We chatted a long time Christian explains to me how he got into the whole Sub and Dom thing. I was horrified when he told me how he was seduced at 14 by his mother best friend and she taught him everything he knows. I couldn't help but run into the bathroom and empty my breakfast into the toilet.

"Ana are you ok? What happened?"

"Christian I am fine. Listening to what that bitch done to you makes me so angry and sick."

"Ana it was a long time ago. I have dealt with it all. We are just friend now."

"WHAT. You still see her and consider her your friend?"

"Yes and we are business partners. She helped me out a lot so when she needed help I helped her."

"You know what Christian? I can't tell you how to run your life or who to hang around with. But this is so wrong. I hope you don't expect me to be her friend as well because that is never going to happen. I don't even want to be in the same room as her. Shit, Christian that older woman you were having super with at the club." He nods his head to say yes and I heave over the toilet again. I feel so sick.

"No wonder she was scowling at me like that. She was jealous of me. She organized your subs for you and I have come and ruined her plans. Fuck Christian she feels I am taking you away from her. All theses years you have relied on her for women and now finally you have found your own and she does not like it." Shit now it all makes sense to me.

"Ana it's not like that. She just feels that because I have been so reliant on subs, a normal relationship won't work. Because I am such a wealthy man people target me for my money. She is just looking out for my beat interests."

Shit I can't take this anymore. I put my clothes on and decide to leave. He is looking at me like a lost soul. It's breaking my heart.

"Ana please you can't leave me. Please?" I don't notice I am crying.

"Christian this is so fucked up. Isn't that up to you and me? She can't decide weather it won't work between us. Who the fuck does she think she is. So help me if I ever come into contact with her. Christian I am going to the kitchen for a drink I am not leaving you. I promise."

I could see his whole body relaxed. I wash my face then I walk out his room and slam straight in to very flowery smelling persons. When I look up I gasp at the sight of Elena standing in Christians bedroom doorway.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian POV

How fucked up is this? Elena decides to rock up now of all times. Ana does not even stick around to listen. She carries on right passed without another glance. I get up with the sheet around me and go and change in my closet. I take Elena to the lounge to talk. Shit I need to get rid of her before Ana loosed her mind.

"Christian darling are you sick? You are never in bed this late."

"No, Elena I am not sick. Ana and I just got up." By the look on her face she is going to explode. She looks appalled.

"Since when do you bring Subs into your room and since when do you allow subs to look so disgusting." What the fuck did she call my Ana. I take in two long steady breaths to clam myself down and say. Maybe Ana was right. Shit could I have been this blind by her all this time?

"Elena I am going to say this only once so you better listen carefully."

Taylor POV

Shit the bitch troll got into the penthouse. I should have known she will come to interfere. Just then a body appears behind me. Its Ana looking so pale.

"Taylor is their sound to the video." I nod and turn up the volume and it is the boss talking about the salons. Then it happens. We look at each other and listen carefully.

"Since when do you bring subs into your room and since when do you allow subs to look so disgusting." What the fuck. Is she fucking crazy? The look on the bosses face is epic. Ana looks like she is going to cry.

"Elena I am going to say this only once so you better listen carefully." Oh shit CEO is in the room. The shit is about to hit the ceiling fan.

"Ana is not my Fucking sub. She is my girlfriend and we share my bed together. You don't ever talk about her like that again. She is the most beautiful woman I know and she brings light into my life. She saved me from the pain and chases my nightmares away." Ana is sitting next to me with a smile that warms my heart. The boss has done good today I am so proud of him.

"Elena, I Love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is it for me." FUCK both Ana and I am shocked. Did the boss just says that out loud? Or am I hearing things? I look to Ana and she is crying. He did say that. She whispers next to me "I love you to Christian" it's so soft I almost missed it. Then the shit gets worse.

"Christian what the fuck do you know about love? Love is for fools. You my friend only know how to fuck I know because I made you that way. She is a manipulating bitch that is only after your money. When she has used you she is going to toss you aside like you have done with your subs. She is not going to get away with this, she is a little trouble maker that's going to get what is coming to her."

"Elena get the fuck out of my house and don't ever put your foot back here again. We are done for good. I do not need you in my life. I made me who I am, not you. Get the fuck out." Fuck I run to the lounge to help the boss. The bitch is crying and apologizing to him but he is too angry to listen to her. I throw her out and get Welch to change all the codes. I walk back in and am so happy to see Ana in the boss's arms. They are so good for each other.

Christian POV

What a morning. I just realized Ana was in Taylors office watching the show. What is she going to think of me now? She walks in and runs into my arms. I take her mouth with mine and worship her.

"Christian I love you with my everything. My life is not complete if you are not in It." Those are the best words I have ever heard in my life. I dint even relies a tear slipped out the corner of my eye till she kissed it away.

"Ana I love you with my everything. Will you marry me?"

"Christian it's to soon." I can hear the panic in her voice.

"But we are in love, I don't want to be without you. You are my everything."

"No. What will people think?"

"Ana I don't give a fuck what people think. I only want you. Life is too short to waste. Loosing Ray should be testament to that."

Ana POV

Oh shit. I can't get my head around what Christian is saying. Marriage! Yes, I want to marry him but. Is it not to soon? We know each other 2 days only. It's crazy. He is crazy. Just then I turn around and notice Elliot and Jose standing there. They have heard our conversation. Elliot is smiling but Jose looks sick.

"Ana it's too soon. You don't know him." Jose says to me.

"I know with everything in me that I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. What difference does it make if we do it today or next year." Christian defends himself.

"It makes a hell of a difference Christian. You are rushing into this." Jose says.

"Well, I think you should do it Ana. My brother is perfect for you." Elliot says to me.

Shit can I really marry this man? I look over at his hopeful face and my Dads words come into my mind.

"_Ana when you find your one true love don't let them go. Do everything in your power to hold on to them baby girl."_

_"Dad how will I know he is the one?"_

_"Ana there will be no doubts in your heart. You will just know it is right for you_. _Go with your heart baby it will steer you in the right direction._"

I remember that conversation with my dad like it happened yesterday. I know right then and there he is my happy ever after and I have my dads blessing.

"Christian let's get married." He scoops me up into his arms and spins me around we are both laughing and crying.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. I have arrangements to sort out while you better go and pack we will leave in one hour for the ranch then we can fly from there to Vegas to get married tomorrow." He kisses me and we leave. After such a wonderful morning of distractions it's finally time to face the hard, sad truth. I got my dad to say goodbye to.


	18. Chapter 18

Christian POV

Am I really doing this? Fuck it's unbelievable but yes, she is it for me. Taylor is busy with all the arrangements for the wedding. Ana and Crew will travel with me in the chopper to the Ranch. The rest of my family will use my jet tomorrow. We decided to fly to Vegas and have it there tomorrow evening. I called Danny and Sam and after a long tiring conversation they gave me their blessing and agreed to give her away. Now the hard part is mom. I pick up my phone and dial her. She picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Christian baby how are you?"

"Hi Mom I am great. Actually I am better than great. I'm in love."

"What am I hearing right? What are you talking about?"

"Mom I met my future. Anastasia and she is incredible."

"Christian I am so happy for you. You better bring her over to lunch so the rest of the family can meet her."

"Yes that's why I am calling you. There has been a change of plans. Dad, you and Mia need to pack a bag you all are heading to Vegas tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I am getting married to my Ana."

"That's crazy you can't just run off and get married. We don't even know this girl. You are crazy."

"Mom please, she is it for me."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey you listen to me. You are rushing into this. You are not ready to get married. Is she pregnant? That's why the rush? How long have you been dating and how long have you known her."

"No mom she is not pregnant. We are in love. We met 2 days ago. We are doing this with or without your blessing. I am not giving up my happiness mom. I have lived too much of my life carrying around my past. She has made me realize life is worth living to the fullest. I want to be like you and dad. So obviously happy and in love forever and she can give me that. Please mom I need you and dad by my side." My mom was in full blow tears I dint know if they were happy or sad ones.

"Christian I love you and your dad and I are so proud of the man you have become. Of course we will be there for you. Let me go and tell dad. Bye son."

Wow that went better than I thought. Taylor arranged for Brax to attend on Ana's behalf as well as my grandpa and grandma. They would also be with mom and dad on the jet. What will I ever do without him and Gail? Security has been setup, and all is a go.

"Boss I want you to see this." We go into the security office and there is a computer monitor set up. On it is photo's of a very tiny child all beaten up and laying on the ground. They were definitely taken at different times. The last few are the worst. This child is really beaten black and blue.

"Taylor who the fuck is this?"

"Sir look at her hands." I gasp. Fuck. Her hands are newly burnt. I realize it is Ana and I make it to the trash can where I lose all my breakfast. When I recover I am feeling so weak.

"Taylor where the fuck did you get these?"

"The box that was delivered to Ana this morning when we picked her up sir."

"Taylor the guy who got in the lift after us that was fucking Matt."

"Yes, sir but he looks so familiar. I can't place his face but it is so familiar."

"Lets keep this to ourselves I don't think Ana needs a reminder."

"Fuck Christian is that Ana?" Shit I didn't even notice Elliot standing by the door. I just nod my head.

"That fucking bastard actually took photo's of her. Do you think he will leak them to the papers?"

"Fuck I hope not. I will do everything to try to protect her."

"Christian what is Matt's last name?"

"I actually have no idea. Taylor do you know?"

"No Sir it's not on any record. Maybe Ana will know?

"Ok but lets leave it for now. I have a funeral to attend today and a wedding to attend tomorrow."

Jose POV

I can't seem to get my head around what is going on. It's all happening to fast. The lose of Rey now this rushed wedding. I feel like I am out of control and can't seem to stop myself. On the other hand I have known Ana for a very long time and this is the first time I have ever seen her this happy and so in control of her life. I take a deep breath to get the courage to confront her.

"Ana I feel as if you are rushing into this. Its to fast. Yes I can see you are happy but its so soon."

"Jose I felt the same way at first. But then when my dads words came into my head I knew I didn't want to wait. Life is too short to waste it on doubts. I am doing this and need my beat friend to help me. I cant do this if you are not there." I want to cry when she says that to me. I know they are meant to be together. I need to pull myself together and make this day the best of her life. I know he will keep her safe and protect her with his all.

"Ana I will always be there for you no matter what. We are family and family stick together. Little Marine let's get you married tomorrow." And the smile and hug I get is all worth it in the end. They will be just fine and if not I will be there to pick up the pieces for her.

Grace POV

I can't wrap my head around what I have just heard. My baby is getting married tomorrow to a girl he has barely known. To make things worse I met here twice and both times was to stitch up her head. Carrick is going to have a field day with this but there is one person I need to talk to first. The phone rings 4 times then she picks up. Ok I feel a lot better after talking to my friend Elena now I need to break the news to Carrick.

"Grace baby is everything ok?"

"I don't know love. That was Christian on the phone. He is getting married tomorrow in Vegas and he wants us to fly down on his jet to attend the wedding."

"Wow Grace I don't know what to say. First thing I have to do is draw up a set of legal documents to protect my sons best interests. If she is not after his money she will have no problem with these."

"Do you think that is wise Carry. Why don't you call Christian first and ask him if it is ok?"

"No, it will be perfect. Go and pack for us I will call the old people.

Elena POV

"Grace darling. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Elena dear. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Grace but you sound stressed."

"You have no idea. I just got off the phone with Christian and you wont believe what is going on?"

"Grace don't you dare keep me waiting. Is he ok?"

"Oh yes it's nothing like that actually we are all flying out to Vegas for his wedding tomorrow." I cant process what she is saying. She must be mistaken.

"Grace are you sure you got that right because from what I know he only met this girl on Friday?"

"Exactly what I said Elena. They have been together for 2 days. i am so afraid my baby boy is blind sided by this women. What am I supposed to do?"

"Grace you need to talk to Carry to protect Christian from this girl. She is a fraud and he is going to get hurt."

"I don't know Elena? You should have herd him on the phone he sounded so happy and involve. I have never heard Christian like that before. Maybe this girl is different."

"For Christians sake I do hope so but I suggest you speak to Carrick then decide."

"That's a great idea. You always know how to help. Chat soon Elena."

"See you Grace. Keep me posted on what happens."

I am so fucking furious. What the hell is Christian thinking? I just got off the phone with Grace and she is going to Vegas to attend Christian and Anastasia's wedding. It cannot be possible. He was only introduced to her at the club Friday night. He said this morning he loved her but I assumed it was just the anger talking. I have to make this right. I will send Matt to stop the wedding. This is the only solution. That bitch has to go.


	19. Chapter 19

Christian POV

We are all dressed and ready to go in the chopper to the Ranch for Rey's funeral. I know Ana has been blocking it out since we got home yesterday and is forced to face it today. She has not said a word since we took off. I think it is better to leave her to be. We land with no problems and Sam comes and greets us.

Ana POV

I can do this. I just have to be strong like dad wanted me to be. I will do my best not to disappoint him. We drive in convoy to the little church in town and it is so full of people that loved and respected my dad. I am shocked. So many people have come to pay there respects to him. We pull up to the stairs and Christian gives me a reassuring long kiss then we get out. I am stunned when there is flashes all over. I hate this. How did they know we were going to be here and why do they care? I burry my face into Christian and he shields me away from them.

"Christian why are they here?" I don't understand all this.

"To try and get pictures of me baby. I am sorry." For him. Why?

"Why would they want pictures of you baby?"

"Ana they are looking for a story." Does this girl still not know who I am?

"Ok." I cant process all this now. I will ask later.

Taylor POV

When I saw Ana at the penthouse her face was not going to do for the funeral. The media would have had a field day with the blue and black marks. I got Gail to work her magic with her waterproof stuff and when I looked again she was brand new. I actually saw a smile. Ana seems to be holding up ok for now. I saw her body stiffen when the camera's started snapping away. I was completely blown away when she could not understand why they were taking pictures of the boss and her. I forgot she does not know who the boss is and this makes me smile. She is so innocent. The fact that she fell in love with just Christian as himself is perfect. I have secured the church and burial place and we have a decoy car to divert the paparazzi prom finding Ana at the Ranch.

Danny POV

The service went wonderful. Ana was so brave and strong. We on our way to the burial site were Ray will rest in peace. Sam did tell me the Marine's from our old crew are all in attendance to support our little marine. We all love her like she was our own kid. No matter what happens Ana will always have family in us. That young man ho;ding onto here is her rock. He has stood by her side through it all. Rey would be proud of him. He is an incredible man for out Ana.

Ana POV

We arrived at the burial site and I feel so wound up. I am holding onto Christians hand like it is my life line. Actually in a way it is.

"Ana baby are you ok." Oh how I hate that question.

"If I say yes I would be lying to you but Christian as long as you promise not to let go of my hand I will survive. I may need you to support me baby."

"I am here for you baby no matter what. We are linked for life." He squeezes my hand to make his point. I give him a tight smile and we step out with more fucking cameras going off. We go to the grave side and I am seated next to Christian, Jose and Elliot. This is the time I realize Ray is getting a military burial and all his former marines including Danny and Sam are in uniform all lined up to one side. All 30 of them. This is it and I start to weep into Christian shoulder.

"Baby I am here for you." I keep hearing him say. Those words are so comforting.

The little service here was brief then Danny stepped forward to address me. He stood behind the coffin facing me and saluted me. I took a deep breath and stood up and as I saluted back all his men followed suit. I noticed Taylor also salute and that put a smile on my face. I sat down and Christian kissed my cheek and told me he was proud of me. Then Danny spoke.

"Anastasia, Ray was a good man. He did not think twice to bring you into his life and ours. When you came home we all became a family. We all made a promise to you that no matter were life took us we will always be there for you. You were given the title little marine because you belonged with us. We are so very proud of the young lady you have become. Never forget that this family is here for you any time you need us. Ray was a good man and a good father to you. He will be missed greatly."

He salutes again and I rise and Salute back while they fold the flag that was on the coffin. This is the point when I can't stop the tears from spilling. I am so grateful when Christian stands up and wraps his arms around my shoulder allowing me to lean into him. I am presented with the flag and the Taps starts playing the coffin slowly lowers breaking my heart with every inch in drops. I almost jump out of my skin at the first shot of the rifle. Then another then one more. I relax again and sit down. Every one of them come up to me and without a word kisses me on the cheek and move on. Words are not needed at this point we are all hurting together. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the now covered crave. I feel Christian scoop me into his arms and we are on the move. I remember the flashes then we were in our vehicle to go back to the ranch.

Christian POV

Wow that was the most intense thing I have ever experienced. When Danny stood up and spoke to Ana I had tears in my eyes. Thank goodness for dark sunglasses. She was holding onto my hand so tight. When they presented her with the flag and the Taps started to play I could see her knees buckle so I stood up and took her into my arms and she crumbled into me. I hated the gun shots and I could feel Ana startle at them to. The silent words from every marine was touching. We sat there for a good half an hour until I tool charge and carried the love of my life to the car. We went home a different rout and Taylor says it was to distract and loos the press. It's finally all over and Ana can rest and heal.

Ana POV

I am sitting in Rays Office and I decided I want my military family with me at my wedding tomorrow. They are all I have. So I get on my phone and text Taylor.

**Taylor can you please meet me in Rays office upstairs - Ana**

**I am on my way – T**

I take out the two letters from Ray for Christian and I and put them in my desk. Before I even know what's going on he comes in and sits across from me.

"Ana what can I do for you?" I take a deep calming breath and tell him.

"Taylor I need to get my marine family to my wedding tomorrow. Please book me 30 suits for them at the same hotel as us. I will pay for the bill."

"Ana that is not necessary. The Hotel were you are getting married at is owned by Mr Grey so all the rooms are available to the guests for the wedding." What the? I am shocked. I can't even answer him.

"Ana you really do not know how famous Christian is do you?" All I can do is shake my head no.

"I promise to Google him soon." Taylor bursts into laughter.

"I need to hire a fleet of Helicopters to come and collect them here at the Ranch and bring them back."

"Ana it is all arranged. Christian has sorted it all out. There immediate families have also been invited. That's an extra 120 guests. We managed to get 6 20 seated helicopters they arrive 9 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Taylor I don't know what else to say."

"Ana there is nothing to say. You are it for Christian. I have never seen him like this ever. For the first time in his life he is truly happy and that is because of you."

"Thank you Taylor."

I get up and surprise him by hugging him. Then he turns and leaves me standing there thinking how dad would have loved Christian.


	20. Chapter 20

Ana POV

_When Taylor leaves I decide to read my letter from dad. I am trembling when I open the envelope that is addressed to Anastasia on her wedding day. Dad has always been a man who was in control._

_To my daughter Anastasia_

_If you are reading this then it means I could not attend your special day in person but I will always be in you heart baby girl. Considering you are getting married to this young man only means he has been approved by Danny and Sam so that makes me feel a lot better. I do hope they gave him hell for going after my little girl._

_I want you to love this man like you have never loved before. Ana this is going to be your happy ever after and you need to hold on to that like your life depends on it. When you walk down towards your future keep your chin up baby and be proud of who you are. You are a strong, independent, beautiful and loving young women. Any man would be lucky to have you on their arm. I pray that your husband to be will see all those wonderful things about you and cherish you with his everything. He must be a good man for you to have fallen for him._

_I lovingly hand you over my lovely daughter to her husband to be, if you can do everything in you power to keep your word over these vows I wrote for you. Read them baby with meaning and love._

_I promise to take my husband as he is, I will always love who he is now and who he is yet to become. I promise to listen to him and learn from him, to support him and to accept his support. I will celebrate his triumphs and mourn his losses as though they were my own. I will love him and have faith in his love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

_Baby Daddy Loved you yesterday, Loves you today and will Love you forever._

_P.S Be happy my Little Marine._

_That's all I needed. I am sobbing so hard I can't even hold the letter anymore. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and I let go of everything I have kept in._

_Christian POV_

_I came to check on my love and she was sobbing at her dads desk so I scooped her into my lap. I notice a letter addressed to me and it puts a smile on my face. I know she needed to let all her pain out so I just held her tight. When she calms done I tear the envelope open and a platinum band with diamonds around falls into my palm. I take the letter out to read it._

_To my future son-in-law (Don't Fuck that up Son)_

_You have chosen to take on the challenge of looking after my most precious procession in this world. My baby girl Anastasia. By this I guess you have had the chat with both Danny and Sam. Considering they have approved of you speaks volumes on the type of man you are._

_I lovingly hand over my only daughter to you and pray you do everything in you power to keep your word over these vows I write for you._

_I promise to take Anastasia as she is, I will always love who she is now and who she is yet to become. I promise to listen to her and learn from her, to support her and to accept her support. I will celebrate her triumphs and mourn her losses as though they were my own. I will love her and have faith in her love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

_Thank you for accepting my baby as your family._

_From Raymond Steele_

_PS: The ring was my moms and I am handing it down to Ana on her wedding day._

By the time I complete this letter I have tears in my eyes. I turn her in my arms and kiss her with everything I have then I recite those same vows to her promising her father that I will keep my word.

Ana POV

Listening to Christian I am touched when he promises to do those things for Dad. I do the same for him with mine. I am so exhausted I ask him to take me to bed and he does not even hesitate.

"Come baby let's go and rest we have a long day tomorrow and you need your sleep.

I wake up in a daze and realize it is my wedding day. I turn over to speak to Christian and his side is empty but there is a card on his pillow in the most beautiful script.

_To my beautiful bride._

_I was made aware that the bride is not supposed to see the groom until the altar. So I was whisked away to Vegas by Jose and Elliot. Everything is in order and I will see you shortly. I love you with my everything and can't wait for you to be mine._

_Love Christian_

This puts a smile on my face. I glance at the clock and realize its only 6 in the morning. I get up and change and go downstairs. On the fields outside is a site to see with the helicopters all over the place. I cant help but laugh. This is all so unreal. Never in a million years would I have ever pictured a sight like this.

"Danny when did my life change so much?"

"Ana your life is only getting better baby."

"This is all too much I don't know if I am ready for this."

"Ana you have been ready for this from the moment you laid eyes on him. I see the way you look at each other. He loves you with his everything. Do you think I would have given him my blessing if I didn't believe that. I love you baby.?"

"Oh Danny I love you to. You are the best. Do you think we can leave now?"

"Of course go get your stuff I will load up the rest of your guests."

I leave him there and get my bag to leave. In a few hours I will be Mrs Grey.


	21. Chapter 21

Christian POV

I hope Ana is not upset when she realizes I have left already. I am sitting in my hotel room alone thinking about the day ahead of us and am so happy. My family is on their way up now. There is a knock on the door and its my mom and dad.

"Hi Mum, Dad." I kiss her on the cheek and shake dads hand. They seem a little off and cold but I shrug it aside.

"Thank you for coming. It means the world to me. I know it was short notice."

"Christian why does all this feel rushed? Son are you sure about this?"

"Mom I have never been more positive about anything in my life. I have never felt love like I do for this women. She is the one for me mom."

"Son as your father and as a lawyer I have to suggest and draw up this to protect you in the long run." Dad passes me a stack of papers and I realize what he is up to. I don't even bother to read it and trow it on the floor.

"Hell fucking no. I will not have my future fucking wife sign a contract before we get married. This is absolutely bull shit and you know it."

"It's only to protect you in the long run Son." I need to control my temper before I do or say something I am going to regret later.

"Dad if she ever leaves me I will not survive anyway. She may as well take it all. My fortune is nothing without her dad. I love her with my everything." I didn't even notice the tear slip out my eye until mum wiped it away.

"Christian if you are this sure then I will respect your decision and back off." Dad does not sound convincing and I know the lawyer in him is strong.

He picks up his papers on the floor and they leave me so I can collect myself and I go to the chapel and wait for my bride. I have a word with Elliot about what happened with dad and ask him to check on Ana. I have a bad feeling dad is going to try to get to her.

Ana POV

The flight was so fast. I can feel the excitement among the guests. We all go to the hotel to get dressed. Its madness from the time we arrive. I try on three amazing dresses then I find the one and it fits like a glove. My shoes are picked and my hair is styled. I am sitting in my room all done up and just letting the day set in. Just then there is a knock on the door and a porter delivers a brown envelope with my name on it. I open it and I am not sure what to think of it.

There is an anti-nuptial contract between Christian and I stating if I were to divorce him that he would keep everything. I will get a huge sum of money to leave without a fight. If there are kids involved I will give up the right to be a mother and Christian will get full custody. I can't read any more of this because it's hurting too much. As I stand up a letter falls out I was going to ignore it then think better of it. I need to know why Christian did not deliver this personally.

_To Anastasia_

_I don't know who you are and I have never met you but you have to understand my need as a father to protect my youngest son. I don't believe someone could fall in love within a day or two of meeting one another. So my only assumptions would be that you have trapped my son into this marriage and you are going to use him for his fame and power. How you got hold of Seattle's most eligible bachelor we will never figure out. I just pray you will think twice before making the biggest mistake of your life and marring my son. Here is a cheque for 5 million Dollars to make you disappear if it is money you are after._

_Thanks you Mr Carrick Grey _

I am totally heart-broken. I can't even think straight. How could they think this of me. They were suppose to be my new family and yet the things in this letter are heart breaking. I pick myself up and put a huge robe over my dress and bolt from that room. I need time to clear my head before I confront the Grey's. I am shocked there is no security around. I don't bother with the elevator I go straight to the stairwell and make my way to the hotel kitchen to clear my head. I tell the head chef I need space to decompress and he informs me I can sit as long as I need. Of course I know this is the last place Christian and Taylor will look for me.

Elliot POV

I go up and realize Ana's room is empty. When I spot the pile of papers on the floor I go ice-cold. What the fuck has dad done now? This is going to be bad. Fuck Christian is going to blow his fucking top. Why the fuck did we not see this one coming? The things dad has wrote to Ana is heart breaking. How the fuck could he have gone this far? I am totally disgusted but knowing the person Ana is she would probably sort this out before this weeding ever happens. I pull out my phone and text Christian.

**Big problem come up to Ana's room alone its private – E**

I don't have to wait long and my brother comes barging in with Taylor on his heels looking like he is about to commit murder. I have seen my brother angry and frustrated bit this is something completely different. Today I see loss and pain as if he knew what happened.

"Elliot were the Fuck is she?"

"Christian she bolted."

"What the fuck do you mean?" I hand him the pre-nup and the cheque attached to the letter. I see he goes pale and his breathing starts to change. Then the unthinkable happens and my brother collapses before me. I call mum to come up to the suit alone.

"Taylor." I dont have to say more to him and he is out the door in search of Ana.

Ana POV

I am sitting here and I realize I love Christian Grey and nobody is going to spoil this day for me. I also realize if those papers were from Christian they would have had his signature on them. I realize what a fool I have been. I jumped to my own conclusion before I knew the truth. I take a deep breath and go in search for Mr Grey. I walk straight into the chapel not caring who is looking at me and go right up to him. The surprise on his face is priceless then his mask falls back on blocking all emotion.

"Mr Grey may I please have a word with you in private?" He just nods his head and walks out with me. I notice all the strange looks I am getting but this has to stop now. I follow him into a private room and he says.

"Im sorry was $5 million to little? How much will it take?" It takes al of my strength to keep calf because at this moment I know Christian had no say in any of this.

"You know what sir for a minute you actually succeeded in stopping this wedding. I was convinced for a split second that you may be right. Then when I walked away from your son my heart started to break and I realized I will never be able to live without him. The more you try and push us apart the stronger we will be together, so I suggest you make up your mind now whether you want to be a part of our lives because I promise you this. Just like you will put your wife first and foremost, your son is going to do the same to me. He loves me like I have never been loved before and I return that love with my everything. I will love him till the day I die. So Mr Grey its time for you to decide. Am I going to be the gold digging girl that stole your son or am I going to be the daughter in law you love as your own? I do not have time for petty games and bribery. As a matter of fact if you would have bothered to check my finances you would have known I do not need or want your money. I am a millionaire and run the most exclusive gym in the united states. Money is no problem in my life."

Carrick POV

Wow did I underestimate this young lady. She is absolutely incredible. I feel like such an ass now that I have heard her speak about my son like this. I have royally fucked up this situation. Grace was right all along.

"Anastasia the only thing I can say after that incredible speech is I am so sorry for ever doubting you and the commitment you have for Christian. You are the best thing that has ever happened to our family and I will forever be in you debt because of it. I know nothing I say or do will ever change the fact that I acted unprofessional and totally disgracefully. Please accept my apology and I would hate for you to be my daughter in law because you will only ever be just be my daughter. Welcome to the Grey family." I open my arms to her while she processes what I said. Then by the grace of God she smiles and comes into my arms.

Christian POV

I come to and realize I fucking collapsed but was only out a minute or two. Taylor informs me Ana is in a private room next to the chapel with mu fucking father. We all rush over there before he does more damage. When we open the door we are shocked to see Ana in a warm embrace with no other than my father. I am fucking furious with him still and need fucking answers.

"Dad what the fuck are you playing at." They both turn around with surprise and to my surprise Ana talks up.

"Christian that is no way to talk to your father." I am shocked at that statement. She comes up to me and puts both her hands on my chest and I lean into her touch. She feels so fucking good. I let out a long slow breath and whisper to her.

"Ana I though you left me because of…" I didn't even finish my sentence and she silences me with a passionate kiss. When she pulls away she giggles and says.

"I know the kiss comes last but you needed that. Christian your dad was only looking out for you when he did all this. I was upset at first then I came to a decision that I love you too much to worry what other people think. But being as it was your dad I went into the chapel and insisted on talking to him. We both said what we needed to and now it is over. He has apologized for all this and has given us his blessing. I am not prepared to get married today if you are fighting with your family because after we say I do they are going to be my family too."

Grace POV

I am so impressed with this young lady. She has totally taken control of the two most stubborn Grey men and made them bend to her needs. I have never seen Christian allow anyone to touch him the way Ana was and it seemed to calm him down completely. The words she spoke about family touched my heart I could not stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. She is one special girl and I am proud to welcome her into our family. Whatever she has whispered to Christian got him for the first time ever to walk up to his dad and take him in his arms and cry on his shoulder. My heart broke and I felt myself walk up to them and join in the embrace. I reached out and took Ana's hand.

Christian POV

I finally pull myself together and realize I have a wedding to attend. This incredible woman is going to be mine.

"Ana go get ready baby we have a wedding to attend." She gives me the most beautiful smile and she walks out with Elliot to go to her room and redo her makeup.

"Mom, Dad let's go so I can marry the women of my dreams."

"We agree with you son. You did mighty fine when you found that young women. I am so sorry for all the trouble I have put both of you through."

"Dad the stunt you pulled today was uncalled for and totally inappropriate and because of that I almost lost the women I love more than life itself. I have a good right to ask you to leave and never return but because of that beautiful women still wanting to be my wife I have to reconsider. Ana had forgiven you and so will I. If you ever try and pull another stunt like the one you pulled today I will never forgive you. Now it is time to put the past behind us and look to our future."

I walk out and go to the bathroom to sort myself out then to the chapel to wait for my bride. This has been a hell of a day so far and it is far from over.

Ana POV

What a way to start a day. Wow never a dull moment. Elliot comes in to sit with me a bit .

"Hey Little Marine. You are finally ready for your big day after all this drama?"

"Yes, I am. I am just missing my dad." He hands me a box with a letter.

"What's this?"

"2 weeks before your dads accident he gave me this to put into a safe deposit box for you. Said if he is not around I must give you on your wedding day." I am shocked. With trembling hands I open the box and inside is a key and a beautiful diamond hair slide. Elliot kisses me on the cheek and says welcome to the family. He leaves me to read my dads letter. I open it and read.

_To my beautiful Anastasia_

_I am so proud of the beautiful strong women you have become. God blessed me the day he brought you into my life. I was an empty man. Then I walked into your house and you looked up at me with those sparkling blue eyes and smiled at me. I was a goner. I fell in love with you right there and then. You might not be my blood but you are mine. The daughter a father can brag about, a daughter a father is proud to call his own. _

_If you are reading my letter it means I had to go away. I do not want you to cry for me I want you to remember the happy times we had together. You are my angle. I am looking down at you today and you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Daddy loves you and will always be in your heart. _

_Whoever this young man is had to be pretty special to win over your heart. Treasure him and keep him happy and in return he will do the same for you. You have inherited a new family today and I pray they will treasure you like I did. Love you like you deserve to be loved. You deserve the world my baby._

_Daddy loves you today and forever._

_Raymond Steele_

_Ps: The hair comb was my mothers it's our family air loom wear it with pride. The key is for a safe deposit box in the bank of Seattle._

I first laugh because I realize dad had forgotten about the letters he wrote and placed in his safe at the ranch, that's why he wrote this letter and gave Elliot. I also can't help the tears that come. Elliot comes back in and takes me into his arms and just holds me for dear life. When I am all cried out he reads the letter and understands. He informs me they are ready for me. The makeup artist quickly finishes up with both our makeup. Yes his baby sister Mia insisted he had to also cover up his bruises from our kickboxing match. I had to take a picture on my phone when his eyes were closed and the woman was applying his make up. Its insurance for later. I am standing in the back of the chapel with Sam and Danny on either side of me looking so smart in their Armani suits complements of my future husband. I am finally ready for this.


	22. Chapter 22

Christian POV

I am standing at the front of the chapel waiting for my bride again. I am so nervous that she will change her mind. We had a very rocky start but I think it worked itself out. Everyone had their own opinion about me rushing into this. Dad was the worst. The Lawyer in him came out in full force. He was trying to insist I get Ana to sigh a pre-nup. Fuck did I not want to hear anything about that. If I can't have her I don't want anything. The money means shit to me without her besides me. In the end it took my beautiful brave Ana to convince him of her worth. I was so fucking proud of her for standing up for our love. My brother is standing up for me and Sam and Danny are there for Ana. Then my whole world stops around me when I see her enter the chapel. She is the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. My breath catches in my throat and I feel as if all the air is sucked out of my lungs. She is in a white lace and satin figure hugging floor length gown. It has a low V cut neckline outlining her beautiful full breasts. It's absolutely elegant and sexy as hell on her. I am the luckiest fucking bastard alive. How I landed a beauty like this I will never know.

Grace POV

Believe me when I say I was completely shocked to get that phone call yesterday from my youngest son. On one hand yes I would say he is rushing into this. On the other I am secretly trilled. From what Elliot has told me about her and from what I saw a few minutes ago she is the perfect addition to my family. I can tell how excited and in love my Christian is. He has never opened up to anyone or let anyone in. So there has to be something very special with this young lady. She has captured my baby's heart and I am going to do everything in my power to welcome her into my family. She is going to be my daughter. I have already been given permission to throw them a huge wedding party at home. Thank the Lord Carry did not screw this all up with the stunt he pulled earlier. As I watch my son at the front his entire face lights up with love and joy and I know she has entered the room. I turn around and she is absolutely a sight to behold. She is stunning. By the look she is giving Christian I can see the pure love she has for him. My husband grabs my hand and wipes a tear from my face and says.

"Grace our son is looking at his bride like I look at you. They are in love."

"Yes, Carry they truly are."

"He has finally found the missing piece to his life"

"Indeed he has my love."

Ana POV

I have never been so nervous in all my life. As I start to walk all my fears disappear when I spot Christian and our eyes lock. Nobody else exists in this room but us. I get to him and my dad's hand me over. I am so glad there is a video been taped because I don't hear half of what is going on around me. I am having a total out of body experience. We say our vows and exchange rings. Then the preacher says I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. Christian looks into my eyes and slowly lowers his lips to mine savoring every second and when our lips collide I am in heaven. The passion we have in so intense. We only come up for air when the pastor clears his throat and says.

"Please save some of that for the honeymoon kids." Of course everyone laughs and I blush. The moment of truth has arrived and I need to meting the rest of my new family. We walk out and one by one we are congratulated. I get kisses from everyone as well. This is what was said as everyone cleared out:

**Grace** – Welcome to the family sweet girl. You have made my son very happy. I wish you'll all the best. You may now call me mom. Son you hold onto this women with your life.

**Carrick** – Welcome to our family again. You are now officially my daughter and can call me dad. You'll are going to be very happy together. Son again I am sorry. you deserve all the happiness and love this beautiful women can bring to you.

**Jose** – Don't forget about me little lady. I love you and congratulations. Grey look after her she is everything I have.

**Brax-** Congrats Steele. Be Happy. Grey treat her like the princess she is or else.

**Elliot** – I can officially say you are my sister now. I am very happy for both of you. Welcome to the family baby girl." Of corse only Elliot Grey could get away with giving me a wet sloppy kiss right on the lips to Christian's disgust. I have not seen Christian so shocked that it caused me to burst into laughter.

"Fuck off Elliot was that fucking kiss necessary?"

"Yes, Bro it was and you better look after my girl." I could see Christian is starting to get riled up.

"Lelliot Fuck off now before I loose my temper." They both laugh's and Elliot walks away. Close call.

**Mia-** Welcome sis. I can't wait to go shopping with you soon. I am so happy for you both. Oh sorry guys. Congratulations. I can see my brother is very happy and in love.

**Danny** – Congratulations baby girl. You be happy now and remember I am here for you no matter what. Christian please look after my girl.

**Sam-** I love you Ana and am so proud of you. Congratulations. Christian my eye is on you son.

**Mr and Mrs. Grey senior** – We might finally get to see some great-grandchildren now. You two better hurry we are not getting any younger.

**Taylor and Gail** – Mr and Mrs. Grey congratulations. We will always be around for you no matter what you need. Enjoy this day and know that the love you two share will get you through anything.

We leave the chapel and go to the gardens for photos. Everyone is so happy around us. I know I made the right choice. I am shocked to hear we even have a reception set up. My husband is amazing. I walk into the room and its like a winter wonderland with fairy lights everywhere. It's the most beautiful room I have ever seen. All our guests are seated and there are so many people that love and support us it makes me smile. The day went so fast and now we are on our way to our honeymoon suit.

Christians POV

Our day was almost fucking perfect till we enter the fucking penthouse. It is totally destroyed with red paint splashed all over and the words whore on all of the fucking walls. I am fucking furious as to how someone got into here. Ana is standing next to me looking shocked. Taylor escorts us out the room into his room to wait for the all clear. I hate the fact that my Ana is shaking in my arms.

"Baby it's going to be all right. I have you and you are safe."

"Christian who would have done this to us?"

"I have no idea baby. Nobody knew we were even getting married today."

"Christian do you think Grace told Elena?" Fuck I messed up. Could mum have told that blond bitch?

"I didn't think of that actually. I am going to call her now. Baby you are a genius."

Mum confirmed she did tell Elena of our plans to get married today, so this could only be her doing. Taylor comes in and says everything of ours was either cut up of spilled with paint. Then Ana speaks up.

"Elliot told me you came with your chopper correct?"

"Yes but what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we leave the hotel and go to our Ranch. Nobody knows about it."

"Excellent idea Mrs. Grey." Taylor set it up we leave in 20 minutes. We are going to go brief the family on what's going on."

We leave his room and go back to the reception. Everyone is still there having a fun time. We make the announcement that we will be going back to Escala tonight, then leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning. We didn't want to tell them the truth about our ruined suit. Only a hand of close people knew what was up. We said our goodbye and left for the airport to leave with Charlie Tango.


	23. Chapter 23

Ana POV

We get to the helipad and I am so nervous. I am so glad I kept dads key close to me because it would have been in that room if I didn't. Christian straps me in and I get this funny feeling. Al the hair on the back of my neck go on high alert as if something is wrong. Christian is sitting next to me and smiling. He is busy talking to Elliot on the phone. I can smell fuel so I unbuckle my harness and he is looking at me funny questioning me with his eyes. I open the door and step out to look around. These huge arms wrap around me and he whispers in my ear.

"Running away from me already Mrs. Grey?"

"Never Mr Grey just checking around."

"What you checking for baby?"

I spin around to look into his eyes when something catches the corner of my eye. I scream 'BOMB' at the top of my voice and we both run in the opposite direction as fast as possible Christian never leaving my hand. We just make it near the SUV and the helicopter goes up in a huge powerful ball of flames. The blast is so strong Christian and I are flung into the air and thrown against the SUV we arrived in. I feel the intense heat from the blast then all I see is black and I am out.

Taylor POV

Fuck I was busy unloading the SUV and the next thing I hear Ana scream 'BOMB' and they were fucking running. It happened all so fast. The whole fucking chopper went up in a ball of flames and they are flung into the air. I rush over to them and the boss is hunched over a passed out Ana. He is in total panic mode. He is begging her to get up. I get on the phone and tell Grace we are on our way to the hospital and for them to meet us there. I can hear the fire engines in the background and am totally pissed the boss and Ana's day has been ruined. What makes me more mad is how the fuck did this happen when we done a complete scan of the chopper before the boss arrived. I have sent extra security to secure the hospital.

Christian POV

The love of my life just saved me once again. If she did not notice the bomb we would both be dead now. She is laying out cold in my arms and I feel so lost. I just found her I can't lose her. The only thing keeping me together at this point is the steady breaths she has been taking.

"Ana Baby, wake up please? I need you now. Please baby. I can't live without you." I didn't notice I was crying till her tittle soft hand came to my face to wipe my tears. I was so relieved I crushed her to me and carried her into the waiting ambulance. The paramedics confirmed we were both ok but had to get a full physical from the hospital. We got to the hospital and the entire family was there all waiting and worried. Mom took Ana to get checked out and I told the Men the whole fucking story.

Men's POV

**Christian** – "When we went to our suite this evening it was totally destroyed. Someone had gotten in there and trashed everything. Our clothes were cut up and red paint was thrown all over. So Ana suggested we take Charlie Tango and go somewhere else. Well, I strapped her into he seat and was busy on the phone with Elliot. I could see something was bugging her. She was looking around very nervous. Next thing I looked and she had unbuckled and gotten out. I followed her and she noticed the bomb. She screamed and we ran for our lived. We just mad it and the chopper went up in a ball of flames. We were both thrown and now we are here. I am not sure who it is or how this has happened but I am beyond pissed and someone is going to pay."

**Jose** – Does this shit ever stop? Can't she just get her happy day without all the drama? This is so messed up. Fuck I nearly lost her today. Ray was definitely keeping an eye in her. This can only be the bastard Matt. Christian will have to seriously tighten his security team for Ana's safety because this is getting to risky and to close for comfort.

**Elliot** – Fuck me. The little lady saved my baby brother twice in one fucking day. Fuck if it was not for her… I can't even say what could have happened. Shit a fucking bomb. Who would do this and why? Yes, we know Matt and Leila have a grudge but would they go so far as to have Ana and Christian killed? This is fucking crazy shit. My baby brother better pull up his socks and tighten security for the little lady's sake because he fucking knows he cannot live without her and today was a close call. One minute longer would have been a tragedy for the entire family. I can see how shaken Christian is and I can also see how pissed Taylor is because this happened on his watch.

"Christian could it be Matt or Leila?"

Just then Ana and Mom comes in. All the makeup has been removes from Ana's face and she looks so bruised I start to laugh. She looks at me and says.

"Elliot it's not funny you made my face like this and the stupid bomb made it worse. Not because you have makeup to cover your bruises you must laugh at mine." Our family look horrified at what Ana said and the other men all turn to me and laugh at the fact I have make up even when I try and explain it was not my idea and I hated it. Ana and I explain to the family our little bet and the fight and they still don't look too pleased. I can tell dad and grandpa are holding in there comments. of course I know I will be summoned later to have the talk about beating on innocent little women when I was the one beaten. oh well the life of a bulky sexy man.

"Ana you beat me just as good. It's so embarrassing having to wear make up to your baby brothers wedding. "And we all burst into laughter again. Then Ana surprised us by saying.

"By the way it could have been Matt who set the bomb on Charlie Tango."

"Ana what makes you think it is Matt who done this?"

"Because I remember he is a skilled electronic tech that became a bum and a drunken. But he does have the skills and knowledge to set this up."

"Ana what's his last name?"

"That's a good question. He did tell me but I will have to think about it a bit. At this point I can seem to recall."

**Carrick** – What is going on with my family? I was so against this young lady and yet today she saved my baby son. And I just found out she beat my older one up in a kickboxing match. Her face looks bad. I would love to see what Elliot's looks like. I will still love to chat to him about allowing the fight to happen even if she is skilled. I still can't get over Christian allowed it to go so far. Why is someone targeting them? This just does not make any sense. Christian was asking if Elena knew about the wedding. What's that got to do with the room incident? She would never do anything like that unless they are not telling us something. This whole mystery keeps getting more confusing. I need to do some investigating on my own and sort this out. My family is in danger and I can't jut sit back and do nothing. A father has to do what he has to do keep his kids safe.

**Taylor** – I check all the security for the hotel and it was not Elena. Indeed it was a man like Ana said. Elena is so darn lucky. I notice the creep was also in the ballroom and chapel so we done a sweep and found a bomb in each venue but they failed to detonate. This was a luck break for us because things could of been bad. I inform the boss of everything and that we have arranged him and Ana transport. Him and Ana are going on a 17-hour road trip together with security following of course. I only found out this morning from the boss that he to has a bikers license but wanted to keep it quiet because of his fear of Ana been hurt on one, so that's what I did. I bought four bikes for their road trip. She is trilled but the boss looks like he is going to die. Luke and I will ride with them. I have brought in a professional to change their appearances. We are going to go under cover. We arrange a decoy car incase someone gets wind on what's happening in the hospital room. Then we sneak to another floor and the artist does her job. I had already gotten outfits delivered. Luke and I look like new men. We don't even recognize ourselves in the mirror.

When they come out I am stunned into silence it does not even look like them. Ana is wearing a tight pair of leather biker pants with a black tank top. She has on a pair of black biker boots. Her hair is golden blond and has it braided to one side and she has on a pair on elegant Gucci sunglasses. Down her right arm is a beautiful tattoo of two birds flying together blended in with a half sleeve tattoo. She walks to the waiting room to pour water and I watch Elliot, Jose and Brax checking her out. They are practically slobbering all over with their jaws hanging open. When she turns I can see they are all wide-eyed with lust. She finishes up and walks away. Mission accomplished nobody noticed who she is. It looked like Elliot was going to make a move to chat to her when Jose says something and he gets distracted. Close call.

Christian walks out and I am stunned. He had on a beard and a mustache. His hair is also golden blond. He is wearing a black pair of leather biker pants and a wife beater sweater. He also has the same biker boots. He has a tribal band tattoo around his left arm and a fucking full sleeve on his right arm. He looks so bad. He has on a pair of Ray band aviators. He walks to the waiting room for water to see if his family notices him. I can see he is loving this undercover shit. Luckily nobody notices him so he comes back to us with a fucking grin on his face.

"Taylor we are all set. This is fucking brilliant."


	24. Chapter 24

Christian POV

When I spotted my wife I was shocked. I would have not recognized her if I didn't know what was going on. She does not look like the same person at all. The way those pants hug her tight ass is torture for me. I take her hand with my helmet under my other arm and we walk out of the hospital as new people. I pass my family and not a single person recognizes us. I catch Ana giggle a bit and it's such a lovely noise. I did notice my idiot brother, Jose and Brax checking her sexy ass out. But I can't fight with them they didn't know it was us but I will still rip into them later when they come over to the ranch. It makes my blood boil to have other men look at my Ana like that. to make a point I put my hand on her ass on purpose to make a statement. I did hear the little giggle from Taylor because he obviously spotted the fools checking Ana out to.

I was very worried with the amount of paparazzi camped outside waiting for a story. I can see the joy on my wife's face when she notices the bikes. She is beaming at me and it makes me swoon all over her. We mount up and head off on our long journey. Not a single person outside the hospital noticed us. Taylor is brilliant, he has put two-way radios in our helmets so we could chat on the road. All was clear and there was nobody following us. This trip was going to be a breeze.

"Mrs. Grey are you doing ok?"

"Mr Grey I am fabulous. Never being better. This is so exciting. I love you so much Christian."

"I love you to baby we will stop at the next garage for Breakfast."

"Ok"

Elliot POV

Our security detail came to us to say we are ready to leave. I told him we are waiting for my brother and his wife. He informed me they have left through the font door a few minutes ago. I think hard if I saw them and realize I did not and then I ask Jose.

"Hey did you notice Ana and Christian leave here. Because, the security said that they walked out a minute ago with their security."

We look at each other and start to laugh.

"Oh my goodness Elliot, the biker chick and dude that passed us." We both nod a yes and laugh even more.

" Jose, Christian will kick our asses, we were checking out how the leather framed her ass so perfectly. I even got a few pictures on my phone."

" Fuck Elliot that was fucking Christian and Ana in disguise. Fuck Taylor is a genius. "

We leave the hospital and its already morning. The place is swarming with reporters. How the hell did they get wind of this so fast? I go to the shop to buy us some coffee and of course the Greys made front page again.

The headline reads. ' **Mr and Mrs. Grey's secret wedding disaster**.' There is a picture of the bombing and a picture of the destroyed room. There is nothing left of the chopper. There are also pictures of the wedding and the funeral. How did they get these it was closed off and nobody knew. There is a small right up at the bottom.

**_Sorry ladies and gentleman but it has just been confirmed Seattle's sexiest Billionaire Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey had just wed Billionaire Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele at the grand ballroom in Vegas last night. Rumor is going around that the couple only met on Friday at her graduation then spent the day together on Saturday and went to her fathers funeral on Sunday and now they are married this Monday. What a whirlwind of a weekend for this couple. Is there a bun in the oven or is it purely love at first sight. Their closest family and friends were in attendance. Our source confirms the shocking news that Mr Christian Grey refused to have his new bride sign a pre- nup even though the groom's father had insisted on it. Our power couple is positive they will not be splitting soon. Tragedy hit when the couples honeymoon suite in the penthouse was totally destroyed and then the Grey chopper blew up into a ball of fire as police reports confirm fowl play. The couple just managed to escape but its confirmed that the newly weds have been committed to Vegas general hospital for further tests. Mrs. Grey was brought in unresponsive and Mr Grey was ok. Who is targeting this couple and why? Stay tuned for more on this story._**

Fuck these reporters are fast. I didn't know Ana was a billionaire. I show the paper to Danny and Sam and they are fuming. They ask were the couple is and I tell them what happened. Danny bursts into laughter when he remembers us checking her ass out. I even show them a few pictures I managed to get when she first came into the room. I stared at it for a while but could not find a resemblance. it still does not look like Ana.

"Elliot your brother is going to have your ass for this."

"He can't they where in disguise. We were not supposed to recognize them and it worked. Do you know were they would go?"

"Yup I know were she is headed. Home." Of course no body knows about the ranch because it's not in her name or Rays name. Danny and Sam are headed there and we are going to Escala then we will head there to.

Ana POV

What a day this has been. Riding on the back of these bike feels like heaven. I can't believe I am Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey. Fuck I married a man and I don't know what he does for a living. People are going to think I have lost my mind. Maybe now is the perfect time to have a chat.

"Christian can I ask you some questions about you?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living and were do you work?" He bursts into a great fit of laughter. I don't see what's so funny.

"Ana do you seriously not know who I am?"

"Well you are Christian Grey and you were sent by who knows who to hand out our degrees. And you."

"Ana I am Christian Grey the CEO of Grey Enterprises."

"Ok then how did you just get off don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"No I own the company. I can do whatever I want."

"O shit that's you? But you are so young. Actually how old are you?" He is laughing again. He has such a sexy laugh.

"Yup that's me. I am 27. I started my company at 21."

"What's your favorite color and food?"

"Blue and mac and cheese."

"How many girl have you kissed?"

"Two."

"Funny Christian. I am serious."

"Ana you are the second girl I have kissed. Yes I had subs but they were not allowed to kiss me. I felt it was to intimate." Oh shit Elena was the first. I am not even going to ask.

"Ana how many boys have you kissed?" I can hear the tone of his voice has changed.

"3 all of those dates I was followed by Elliot or Jose. It was very embarrassing."

"Are you serious? I need to thank them for me." We both have a good laugh.

"Not funny Christian. I see an Inn ahead lets stop and rest a bit. Then we can carry on."


	25. Chapter 25

Taylor POV

Luke and I are following the boss and Ana to the ranch. I don't think Ana is aware we can hear their conversation. Ana seriously did not know who he was. That was hilarious. They know so little about each other. This getting to know each other is sure going to make my life more interesting. We are going to stop at the Inn ahead and rest up.

"Taylor did these two really only meet 3 days ago."

"Yes Luke its true. As you heard she does not even know who he is professionally. You came from a farm and you even knew who he was. She fell in love with just old plain Christian Grey not Christian Grey CEO."

"Ok and how come Elliot is so close to her?"

"Ana met Elliot through Jose and they just became friends. He is very protective of her. They all spent quiet a bit of time with Ray on the ranch over the years."

We pull over at the Inn and I can see Christian is used to luxury. We book the rooms under false names and I do a security sweep. When the boss comes to the door his face says it all.

Christian POV

"Taylor I rather carry on riding than sleep in here."

"Christian please." Ana begs. AAghhh I can't say no to her. But this place is so dirty and dodgy. My phone rings and I pick up.

"Elliot what do you want?"

"Hello to you to Christian."

"Sorry it's been a long day."

"I need a favor from Taylor. When we were at the hospital and I saw this fucking sexy as hell blond chick in leathers. I have been trying to get her number. Can you or Taylor help me out bro?" My brother always knows how to lighten things up. We have a good laugh together.

"Fuck off Elliot."

"See you later. Oh and Christian you made the front page again."

Typical Elliot. They figured it out. I wonder who was the smart one? Could of only been Danny or Sam. I sent the men to collect me the paper. I go to Ana and she is passed out on the bed. I guess this place can't be to bad if I am with Ana. I am willing to sleep anywhere if it means having her in my arms. There is a rap at the door and it is Luke with the paper and a huge brown bag filled with clean clothes and toiletries. I sit on the end of the bed and glance at the paper. "Fuck" I didn't realize I said that loud till I felt a warm body leans over me from behind.

"Hey baby are you ok?" She glances over at the paper and starts to fucking giggle.

"What's so funny Mrs. Grey?"

"Oh Mr. Grey you really are that famous. We made the front page. It's funny because I had no fucking clue. The fact that plain old me snatched the most eligible bachelor in Settle and didn't have a clue is very funny."

"Come here Mrs. Grey. I do not find you plain or old in any way. I find you sexy, exciting, intelligent, witty, and most importantly totally in love with me."

I undress her slowly running my hands were her cloths used to be. She is so sexy. We consummated our marriage in a dingy motel room then in the small cubicle they call a shower. Later that evening we christen the back of the door and the shower once more. I could not have asked for a better day.

"Baby thank you for everything."

"Christian what are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything."

"You saved me Ana. You chose to love me when nobody else would. You healed my fear of touch. You showed me I am a better person. And you have become my wife which means we are going to be together forever."

"Oh Christian you are so romantic. I am the luckiest woman on this earth to have such a sexy looking husband. I see how all the woman look at you it makes me so possessive of you."

"Baby I never took you for the jealous type but I love feeling wanted by only you."

That evening we are all sitting in our room. Myself, Ana, Luke and Taylor chatting about the day.

"Boss I think it was Matt who sabotaged the wedding. We also found 2 bombs in the chapel and at the reception but there was a problem with them and they blew a fuse before it detonated. We dogged two very close bullets sir." fuck I see my Ana pale when she hears all this.

"Guys this is all because of me. I ignored his threat and now he is coming after the people I love. I want 24/7 securities on everyone that attended the wedding. They know those were the closest people to me and that is who they will target if they can't get to me."

"You right Ana we did not think of that."

"One more thing Stanford. Matt Stanford is his name."

Taylor and I both look at each other and at the same time say "FUCK"

"Ana are you 100% sure that is his last name." She nods at me. "I will never forget it why?"

"That is Elena's maiden name. That's the resemblance of the man in the lift. He is Elena's brother. Fuck they are working together. It all makes sense now. We meet Ana at the club and Elena recognizes her and tells Matt. I leave Elena to spend time with Ana and the letter comes that morning with a surprise Guest. Then the next morning Matt is dropping off a parcel at Ana's door and Elena shows up at my house and finds Ana in my bed. Mom makes a flop by telling Elena we are getting married in Vegas and Matt shows up there to sabotage the day. But part of his plan fails and then nearly kills Ana and I. They are a team, which means she has hidden him for 12 years. That's what the letter meant by stay away from Christian and Elliot that was a treat directly from Elena."

"Christian call your mother and tell her we are safe and we will be arriving at Escala in the afternoon. That way when she tells Elena we can set up a trap for them. Maybe get someone to follow her to see where Matt is."

"Ana that is brilliant. Taylor you sort it out. Get Elliot and Jose onto the ranch without been seen. "

"Done already boss. They are coming on the bikes that were at home. It's a 9 hour drive from the city so they actually should be at the ranch already."

"Good work Taylor. Lets get some rest then head there first thing in the morning. We are about 4 hours drive from the ranch."

"I bet I can get there in two." My wife says shocking us all.

"Don't you dare even try Ana."

"What ever you say Grey." She answers me so sarcastically I know for a fact that she is going to open out that bike out tomorrow. Fuck I hate having no control.

"Ana I am warning you. I will make you ride with me if you do anything stupid."

"And how will you catch me Christian?" I can see the men are laughing because she is correct there is nothing I can do but put her on a guilt trip.

"Ana love. I just found you. Please be careful I can't afford for you to be hurt. When I saw you lying on the ground after the bomb I thought my life was going to end. I couldn't even breathe. Baby I just need you safe."

"Ok I will be careful. I love you but I know what you are doing."

"Ans what exactly is that?"

"Putting me on a guilt trip."

"Me never."

The guys leave and we snuggle together. Till I fall asleep.

Ana POV

It is all making sense now. Matt and Elena and Leila. They are all connected and working against me. The hardest part to accept is my mother betraying me. Christians phone beeps and it's a text from Grace:

**Just got a call from Elena asking were you are and if you are safe. She says she read the paper and is worried. Said she is going over to check on you at home in the morning. The bait has been laid. Love u son keep safe. – G**

I smile at this she is such a good mother. I hope I can be just like her when I have kids. Another thing we have never discussed. I don't even know if he ever wants kids. Anyway we will go with the flow and enjoy each other for now. I drift off at some point and wake up feeling to hot. My husband is wrapped around me like a vine. Its Tuesday morning and we are ready to for the last stretch of road. I called Elliot this morning and they are already there and the house is secure. He did upset me when he told me my trucks is completely destroyed. They tried to smash the windows but daddy installed military bulletproof glass. They are going to get what's coming to them. As I said, it took us just under 2 hours to get to the ranch with Christian giving me a hundred grunts and comments into my ear till I threatened to ride without a helmet so I did not have to hear his moaning in my ear. That shut him up for the rest of the trip.


End file.
